Facing up to her true feelings
by woolalala
Summary: MNaraku being defeated, Inuyasha now possesses the sacred jewel. Meanwhile, Kagome is sad tt inuyasha still loves kikyo n returns to her own world. Will inuyasha once again win kagome's heart? Pairings: HojoXKagomeXinuyasha YukaXInuyasha.Pls read n review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha!

My english sucks so please pardon me!

Please review!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter one: In love or just a substitute?

(After Naraku had been defeated, Kagome now possesses the sacred jewel)

In the other world

(Both kagome and inuyasha are sitting on the field near the well)

Kagome: (Plucks up her courage and asked) Hey inuyasha

Inuyasha: what

Kagome: What are you planning to do with the sacred jewel if I pass it to you?

Inuyasha: Turn into a full-fledged demon of course

Kagome: (Heads down, looking sorrowful) what about me…

Inuyasha: (looked at Kagome) Kagome…I…

Kagome: (Interrupts, eyes filled with tears) Forget it…sorry…I guess I was just feeling very lonely and I'm…I'm scared that you may leave me after you became a demon….

Inuyasha: (looked at kagome and shouts) Stupid, I won't! I will protect you after becoming a strong demon!

Kagome: (looked at Inuyasha) Inuyasha...I…I…

(Kagome looked down)

(Kagome suddenly looked away, stood up and ran, crying)

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

(Inuyasha runs after her and went to the modern world, only to see kagome in her room, Crying)

Inuyasha: (squat next to kagome) Kagome, are you ok?

Kagome: (Forced smile) Yea, I'm all right…

Inuyasha: (Suddenly hugs her) You know, you don't need to hide it, why force yourself to keep all these sad things inside you and facing it by yourself?

Kagome: (still crying, hugs back) Inuyasha, I'm sorry I made you worried but it's just that I…I…I…I want to tell you something…

Inuyasha: (lets go of her and looked at her) What is it?

Kagome: (looked down, face suddenly turned red) I…I…I…really…I LOVE YOU! (Looked up at inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Shocked) Kagome, I…You know I…

Kagome: I know it's not a good time to talk about this but I cant stand it anymore...I just…I just…

Inuyasha: (looking down)

Kagome looked at inuyasha sadly, thinking, is it because of kikyo's death that he cannot accept this relationship or is it because he wanted to become a demon without any interference of romance or is it because of the fact that inuyasha only loves one person, a person that is dead but not forgotten, kikyo

Kagome: (looked down) You still cannot forget kikyo huh

Inuyasha: (looked at her) Kagome…

Kagome: (Forced smile) I'm okay, I know kikyo is the most important girl in your life and you might just like me because I looked like her…

Then she turned and looked away

Kagome: To you, I am just a kikyo substitute

Inuyasha: No, it's not…I…I…Need to think...It not like that…I just…

Kagome: (Interrupts) It's okay, I understand…I accept it…you have the freedom to like anyone, I have to right to interfere, besides...to you…I'm just nobody

Inuyasha: No! It's not true! You mean something to me...I…

Kagome: (Interrupts and smiled) I'm okay, really I am, I-I just need time to get this over with

Inuyasha: I'm sorry, kagome, I just need more time, kikyo just passed away…I'm not entitled to think of these stuffs right after she's gone, kagome, just listen to me, I need some time…I….

Kagome: (Controls her tears) The sacred jewel...leave it here so I can purify it, you can get them back after a year, by that time comes, you will be a great demon, and you will be happy

Inuyasha: T-thank you Kagome, but…Can I still see you within this year?

Kagome: I don't think so…I-I don't want any interference…

Inuyasha: (heartbroken) Oh okay, but kagome I…

Kagome: (Interrupts again) Now…C-can you go back now…I-I really need some time to be alone…

Inuyasha: (looking guilty) But kagome…

Kagome: (interrupts and stared at inuyasha and shouted) Just go! Please! I need some time alone!!!

Inuyasha: (Shocked, stood up and walked away, looked back at Kagome) I'll see you in a year...

Back in the other era

Inuyasha was thinking about what kagome had said, he felt guilty and remorseful. He didn't know whether is it because of Kagome looking like kikyo thus falling in love with her or is it really true love. Maybe kagome is right, he was only treating her as a kikyo substitute in order to forget about the already dead kikyo.

He felt so bad and wanted so much to apologise to kagome but could not pluck up the courage to do so. However, his heart was hurting from what kagome had said. Maybe he really do love her.

He didn't know at all. He was confused, confuse on the fact that is he really in love with kagome or the kikyo that is hidden inside her. Maybe this puzzle may be solved in a year's time.

* * *

So, how was it? Very boring? Tell me how you feel about this story regardless whether it's good or bad, haha. Thanks for reading this story still! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Confession of the heart 

(After a year)

Kagome spends one year purifying the jewel and trying to forget about inuyasha by accepting hojo, she spends a year with hojo dating and studying.

This one year, she had changed; she had become more matured and more diligent but didn't seem that happy as before.

Sometimes she would stare into empty spaces, sometimes she would feel the coldness in her heart and sometimes she would remember the happy days and the dangerous times with inuyasha when they risk their lives in fighting naraku and the times that spend alone; the time when they hugged and the first time they kissed.

She could not help herself from having these flashbacks. Every time when she thought of these things, she would feel very happy but at the same time hurt. She tried her best to not recall but could not help herself. Thus, she tried to keep those feelings inside of her by spending more time in her studies and with hojo.

Sometimes, she thought of kikyo, the moment when she died and perish in the world and the days when inuyasha left her alone just to look for kikyo and when she saw the scene when kikyo and inuyasha's lips touched and when inuyasha told kikyo that he would protect her forever.

She felt sad, sad that she could not forget inuyasha. She was sad to have to admit that kikyo was the only person that could move inuyasha's heart but not her and the one person that inuyasha truly loves is not her but kikyo, even of she is already gone from this world.

There were times when kagome suddenly forgot about inuyasha, but how can she? Whenever she purifies the jewel, she would think of inuyasha and would feel hurt. Sometimes she would suddenly wake up in the middle of the night and cry. Her heart was so much in pain; it was so hard to control it.

But she still swore to stop loving inuyasha and convert all her attention to hojo, her studies and purifying the jewel if it is the last thing she would do. She promised to stop loving inuyasha in a year's time.

One year had passed and kagome was nervous, she was nervous and scared that she might once again be moved when she sees inuyasha. She didn't want that to happen. She does not want to feel hurt again, neither does she want to hurt others especially Hojo.

Just then…

Inuyasha was on the way to collect the jewel. When he went inside kagome's house, there was no one in sight including kagome, the one that he wanted to see the most. Disappointed, he decided to go further out of the house to look for kagome.

Suddenly, while walking outside the shrine, he saw a scene, a scene that he would never imagine and would get really upset about, kagome and hojo walking side by side, holding hands and behaving intimately.

He was jealous; his heart was burning with fury. Angrily, he started following them.

It was then when he saw kagome leaning towards hojo and wrapping her arms around his neck while hojo's hands were on her waist and kissed him, right on the lips.

Both of them looked blissful and looked very much in love but kagome was the only person who knew that deep inside her heart, she could not forget her love for inuyasha.

Inuyasha was shocked and furious from what he had seen. He wanted to stop them but could not pluck up the courage to do so. Immediately, he turned and walked away from the couple that is looking at each other shyly.

It was then when he realized how unhappy he was to see kagome attached not to him but some other guy, he realized another thing; he could not live without kagome.

Moments later, kagome returns and went to her bedroom. She saw a face; a face that she thought she would never wanted to see but had always longed to see.

Kagome: (Shocked) Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: (Still feeling Sad but felt glad to see her) Kagome...

Kagome: (Sits on the bed) You here to take the sacred jewel huh…

Inuyasha: (looking down) Un huh…Kagome…

Kagome: (looked at inuyasha) Yea?

Inuyasha: This one year...I've been thinking...you know about kikyo, you and me…I now know…(Suddenly looked at Kagome)

Kagome: (Immediately diverted her attention to somewhere else) That thing, I don't want to talk about it anymore

Inuyasha: (Sits on the bed and grabbed Kagome) But I have to say! I love you! Really, not because you looked like Kikyo, you know this one-year ever since we separated from each other, my mind was so confused but all I could think of is you! I can't stop the feeling from coming...I miss you so much...I tried to look for you but I stopped myself from doing so because I'm scared…Scared that you might not want to see me…But...I know that deep inside your heart you still love me, right?! (Started to shake kagome softly) I don't wan to be a demon anymore, all I want is to be with you, kagome, don't you understand?

Kagome: (with tears in her eyes, diverted her attention to inuyasha and smiled forcefully) I am sorry inuyasha, but I with hojo now, I can't leave him, and it isn't fair to him I…

Inuyasha: (Pulled Kagome to his arms and hugged her tightly) I don't care, I know u still love me...we can be together

Kagome: (Push herself away from inuyasha, shook her head) No, you're wrong...It's all too late now...Just take the jewel and go…(Pointed at the jewel on the table and walked away)

Inuyasha: (Depressed) (Suddenly stood up and looked at Kagome, shouts out) I AM WILLING TO BECOME A HUMAN FOR YOUR SAKE AND LIVE WITH YOU IN THIS ERA!

Kagome: (Shocked, but smiled, turned around and looked at inuyasha, then answered firmly) I don't believe you

* * *

So how was this chapter? Tell me how you feel. Will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: I'm sorry

Kagome: Kikyo…Seriously speaking I didn't quite like her…But I envy her for your deep love for her…your feelings for kikyo, hasn't faded yet

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: I know that kikyo will not disappear from your heart, you love her so deeply and it is not easy to just forget about her, and it will be selfish of me if I actually force you to forget all about her, right?

Inuyasha: Kikyo, she will forever be inside my heart, yes, you are right, I cannot forget about her, she's dead but she's still inside my mind, but I love you, kagome, I really do

Kagome: Inuyasha…Kikyo will always be the barrier between us, I love you so much but you disappoint me, you always leave me alone and go after kikyo, I know I shouldn't feel this way but I just couldn't help it! I don't want to break any bonds between you and kikyo, I do not wish to be a selfish person…Inuyasha, can you leave me alone and give your blessing to hojo, and me please?

Inuyasha: (answered firmly) I won't give up on you, I have already faced up to my true feelings, then why can't you? You said kikyo is the barrier between both of us and I loved her but that does not stop me from loving you! Kagome, remember the times I risk my life to save you? You should know my true feelings, I really love you and need you, please kagome

Kagome: (Tears streaming down her eyes) Stop it, inuyasha, just stop it already! I don't wish to hear no more…I have to go now…Please…Just leave me alone! (Opens the door and ran out)

Inuyasha: (Runs after her) KAGOME!

Kagome ran and ran and bumped into hojo. She was crying and the tears she shed were not because of hojo but of another boy.

She felt so bad and so guilty, she should never have done that, just should just love hojo with all her heart without loving another boy.

Hojo looked at Kagome and immediately asked her what had happened. Kagome looked up at hojo with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, she chose to remain silent and started to shake her head.

Just then, inuyasha arrived, he saw Kagome and immediately shouted at her. Kagome was shocked to see him, she didn't know what to do or what to say, immediately, she ran behind hojo's back and hid herself there, hoping that inuyasha wouldn't approach her.

However, she was wrong. Inuyasha slowly approaches kagome. His eyes could only see the now trembling kagome. It was like hojo no longer existed.

Inuyasha: Kagome...I...

Kagome: (Still hiding behind hojo's back, suddenly shouts) Don't say anything, please!

Hojo: (looking shocked, but stared at inuyasha) Go away, kagome says she doesn't want to hear you talk!

Inuyasha: (stared at hojo) Bastard! It's between kagome and me! It's not your business!

Hojo: (Still staring) As long as it's kagome's business I will care and protect her!

Inuyasha: (Argued back) Kagome! Face up to your true feelings! The one that you love is I, not him! Kagome! Listen to me! Kagome!

Kagome: (Shocked, still crying and looked at hojo) Please! Just stop it, okay! Just leave me alone, will you?! (She turns herself away from the two of them and runs away all of a sudden)

Inuyasha: (Chases after her and grab her wrist) Please don't run away, I'm begging you, I can't live without you...If you run, you're tormenting me…Please...

Kagome: (Stopped moving, and turns her direction over to inuyasha, smiled and wiped away her tears) I don't love you anymore, is this a good answer for you? Now, just leave, just take the jewel and go be a demon...(Walked away)

Inuyasha: (grabbed her and said softly) I'm not leaving you, I made the mistake once and I never want to make it a second time, you say you don't love me, then prove it, I wouldn't leave if you are able to prove that you no longer love me!

Kagome: (Stared at inuyasha) Fine, have it your way then! (Turns around and walked to hojo) Hojo, I must be going now, good night (Smiled and gave a peck on hojo's cheeks)

Hojo: (blushed and smiled) Good night to you too

Inuyasha: (Thinking) Humph! It's just a peck, no big deal

But inside his heart, it was breaking. How he wished the person that kagome kissed is he, how he wished the person kagome is saying good night to is him, how he wish the person that is together with kagome is him.

Is it too late? No, he does not think so. As long as kagome still loves him, there is every chance of both of them being together no matter how sorry he will feel to break hojo's heart.

He will try ways and means to get kagome back if it's the last thing he'll do. Thus, he ran to kagome's room and took the jewel away, then jumped into the well and returned to his era. It was time for him to make the decision of his life, to become a demon or become a human that could stay forever with Kagome.

* * *

So how was it? Haha, will update as soon as possible. Special thanks to people who have read my story. Thank you very much!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The right decision

Moments later, he made up his mind. He felt that being a human is the right choice of his life. Being with Kagome is the most important thing of his life now. Without hesitation, he swallowed the jewel.

Strong winds suddenly appeared underneath the spot where he was standing. He suddenly felt pain in his belly but he endured for the sake of his one true love. The pain was horrifying; it was like being stabbed by hundreds or even thousands of needles and strong sharp blades.

He endured till the last minute. The wind got stronger by the minute. Not long, it had already turned into thick gust of winds, almost as strong as the technique inuyasha used, blacklash wave. Thank goodness the shield of Tetsusaiga protected inuyasha from being blown away by the strong winds.

Moments later, trees were lifted from their very spot and flew towards the strong gust surrounding inuyasha. Leaves were flying furiously around. Demons, which appeared from nowhere, got sucked into the strong gust of winds and perished into thin air.

Inuyasha was trying to control the power of the jewel. Whenever the power of the demon blood acts up, he tried to push the demon blood away and hoping to purify it. It was pain and hard but he tried and tried. In the end, he finally succeeded.

A few hours later, the winds stop. Broken branches scattered all over the ground and bits of demon corpses were there too. Inuyasha rose up from the ground. He looked different from the way he looked before.

His golden eyes had turned to the colour brown, his sliver thick hair turned to dark black in colour and his red rat robe was torn all over. He was no longer a half-demon anymore. He is now a human, a weak human, one that he had never dreamt to be permanently.

He could no longer battle demons. He could no longer use wind scar or blacklash wave. All he could use is his fist and his now normal sword to protect kagome. But it was worth it, for the sake of the one he love.

Anyway, now, he no longer needs to fight demons anymore as long as naraku is dead. Besides, now, miroku and sango are happily married and sango is currently pregnant, while shippo on the other hand is running errands for kaede, planning to be her disciple. Everyone could live normal lives now, so why can't he?

He returned to the modern world into kagome's house. It was already night, and Kagome was sleeping soundly in her room. He knocked on the door and the door opened, gently. It is the person whom he had longed too see…'s brother

Souta: (Yawning, eyes half closed) Brother Inu?

Inuyasha: (Disappointed) Yea, is kagome sleeping now?

Souta: (Still yawning but suddenly opened his eyes and stared at inuyasha) Yea, hey, what happened to you? Your hair, your dog-ears, your eyes…

Inuyasha: (Impatiently interrupts) Just gotten rid of them, can I come in for a moment

Souta: (Smiled) Sure!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Kagome's dream

Inuyasha entered the room of kagome quietly; he could no longer crept in through the windows to see her as he had lost all of his demonic powers. He quietly sat down beside her bed as what he normally does and looked at her sleep.

She was cute and looked peaceful when she was asleep. While watching Kagome sleep, he suddenly saw Kagome frowning. He was worried but didn't want to wake her up unnecessary. He did not know that Kagome was now having a nightmare that she normally does at night.

Kagome: (In her dreams: Running after inuyasha) Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Kagome reaches out her hands and finally reached inuyasha

Kagome: (Finally caught up, breathless) Inuyasha, why are you running?

Inuyasha: (Turned behind and faced kagome) No, I am not inuyasha

Kagome suddenly saw inuyasha transforming into kikyo

Kikyo: (smiled evilly) You cannot snatch inuyasha from me, he is mine, his heart is with me, not you, to him, you are nothing, nothing but a second me!

Kagome: (Shook her head in dismay) No, no, it's not true, no it's not true

Suddenly inuyasha appeared in front of her

Kagome: (shouts out) Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (Turned behind and ran) Kikyo! Kikyo!

Kagome: (Shocked) No, I'm not kikyo! I am not!

A mirror then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She looked at her reflection, she saw herself transforming into another person, someone whom she is scared of. In a few moments, her actual image was gone; the only image that was seen was no other than kikyo.

Kagome: (Shocked and scared) No, no, it can't be true…

A voice that seems awfully familiar suddenly appeared from nowhere

Voice: (sinister tone) See, you **are** me, inuyasha only loves the me that is hidden inside you

Immediately, Kagome knew who she was; it was kikyo

Kagome: (Shouts) No, I am not you!

Just then inuyasha arrived and suddenly hugs her

Inuyasha: (Closed eyes) I will never leave you alone again, I will protect you, kikyo

Kagome: (Pushed inuyasha away and stared at him) I'm not kikyo! I'm not! I'm not!

She suddenly heard a voice calling her name. She woke up from her dream, covered with sweat and bits of tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so frighten of the dream. Everything seems so real.

She was scared; her heart was pounding so hard that she could hardly breath. She was so shocked from her dream that she suddenly hugs the figure beside her and cried. The figure was no other than inuyasha.

He was very worried as kagome was crying very hard and seems very sad and unhappy. He wanted so much to help but felt that it is best to stay quiet for a while.

A few moments later, kagome stopped crying. Shocked, she pushed away the figure and found out that it was inuyasha, only different from the way he normally look.

Kagome: (Turned and looked away from inuyasha's direction) What do you want

Inuyasha: (Looked at kagome, still worried) I'm here to see you and to tell you that I have turned into a human now

Kagome: (Shocked, looked at inuyasha) Why?

Inuyasha: (Smiled) For your sake because I love you, I really do

'I love you', this three words really touches her heart, but she could not forget about the dream she had, she felt worried that if someday if kikyo really revived again, will inuyasha leave her alone and run after her again and what about hojo? He is the most innocent one here.

Kagome: (looked down) You don't have to do this for me, you know? I already told you I don't love you anymore, I…I only love hojo now

Inuyasha: (Ignore) Fine then prove it, I don't believe, if you don't trust my sincere for you, then I will prove it, one day I will win your heart once more

Kagome: (Felt a tinkering in her heart but she suppress it) I won't, I promise

A moment of silence arose in the room. The only thing that could be seen is both inuyasha and kagome looking at each other. The looks they gave each other could show that both of them are still very much in love with one another. It is just that kagome was suppressing the feelings.

Inuyasha looked confident that once again he would win the heart of kagome while kagome looked worried that once again she would be won over by inuyasha. Will she get hurt again if such things happen again? She does not know, and doesn't want to care.

* * *

So how was it? I did two chapters. Haha. A special thanks to all those who have read my story. Thank you very much! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: I will be by your side

The next day

On kagome's way to school, she was in deep thoughts. She thought about the strange things that had happened yesterday and the sudden confession of the boy whom she does not want to love no more.

Is she being too mean to inuyasha yesterday? She kind of regretted it but is it wrong to turn down a boy that hurts her so much? But then again, she loves him too, so why is it wrong?

How about hojo? How would he react if he finds out this? No way is she going to break up with hojo. She had made her stand clearly last time. No way is she going to break her words. She is going to love hojo with all her heart. Oh dear, she's getting late, better start running.

In the school

Kagome reached her school in time just as the school bell rang. She returned back to her sit with a big sigh of relief. The lesson had just started. Just then, a boy wearing the school uniform stepped into the classroom.

His hair was short but combed up into a stylish way; his eyes were dark brown in colour and looked sort of dashing. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi suddenly whispered to the shocked kagome, "what a cute guy" was what they said. Kagome immediately knew who this new student was though he doesn't look the same as he normally does.

Teacher: (smiling) Class, let me introduce to you this new student. His name is inuyasha

Inuyasha: (looking at kagome) Er, hello everyone, I am inuyasha and hope for your guidance in future

Teacher: (looking around) So now, where should you sit, hmm, how about the empty sit behind higurashi student

Immediately, he ran over to the sit and sat down. He was pleased that he was able to be near the girl that he love and is currently pursuing right now. Kagome, however, was not too pleased with the arrangement. She does not want to be near him at all. But, she seems kind of happy as it reminded her of the old times when inuyasha always stays near her and protecting her.

When break time came, kagome was in her sit in a daze. She was thinking the possible ways of facing inuyasha right now. Should she treat him as a friend, no, he might misunderstand. How about as an enemy? No, it will hurt his feelings. Forget it, the most possible way now is to try to avoid him but she can't possibly avoid him forever. Think she should take one step by a time.

Just when kagome was deep in her thoughts, somebody patted her back. She was shocked. She turned behind and was relieve to saw her three friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. She thought that it was somebody else whom had patted on her back, somebody like inuyasha.

Ayumi: (looked at kagome) What's wrong kagome? Are you sick?

Kagome: (smile) No, I'm all right

Eri: (looked at kagome) So how do you find the new student?

Kagome: (Shocked, started to stammer) Er…er…he…er

Yuka: (Blushed and smile) Well, I find him rather cute but he seems familiar, like the boy we saw last time in your house, kagome, but it's just that the boy we saw in your house have silvery hair and is long while this boy's hair is black in colour, well, I find him cooler and much more better looking and…

Eri: (interrupts) Okay okay, we know he have so many good qualities, just stop saying so much

Just then inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of kagome

Inuyasha: Hey kagome, let's go home together after school today, I will be waiting for you at the school gate

Kagome: (wanted to reject) I can't…I er…

Then he walked away without listening to her

Yuka: (looked puzzled) You know him?

Kagome: (Still kind of shocked, started to get tongue-tied) Er…I...We…stay in the same house…

Yuka, Ayumi, Eri: (Shocked) HUH?!

Yuka: (Excited and yet disappointed) You mean you and him live together in the same house, so cool! So when did it started?

Kagome: (shook her head) There's nothing going between us, really, as you all know, I already am dating hojo now, I can't possibly be together with him, that will be two-timing

Yuka: (Happy) Okay, so if you and him aren't together, so maybe he may consider me!

Ayumi: (Laugh) How would you know? You only know him for like five hours and he may not even know who are you, maybe you should let him know first

Yuka: (Still happy) Can I come to your house after school today kagome?

Kagome: (Hard to decline) Okay...sure

Ayumi, Eri: WE TOO!

After school, inuyasha packed his bag and waited for kagome at the school gate so that both of them can walk home together alone. To his disappointment, Kagome's friends, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri tagged along. Kagome wasn't feeling too happy about this, but at least she isn't going home with inuyasha alone. While walking, Yuka suddenly walked beside inuyasha and started a conversation with him.

* * *

So how was this chapter? haha! A special thank you to jonasbrotherGirl for giving me such wonderful reviews! Thank you very much to you and all the readers who had read my story! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: A brilliant idea 

Yuka: (blushed) Er inuyasha

Inuyasha: What is it?

Yuka: You stay with Kagome huh

Inuyasha: Yea

Yuka: So you work there as part time to pay the rental fees?

Inuyasha: Rental fees?

Yuka: Huh? You mean you are staying there for free

Inuyasha: Yea, I guess so

Yuka: So where is your parents and why aren't you staying with them? Got any siblings?

Inuyasha: Parents? They're both dead and I have a brother only that I don't acknowledge him as one

Yuka: (looked at him pitifully) Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that...

Inuyasha: Forget it, I don't really care anyway

Yuka started to smile sweetly and was able to chat with inuyasha very well. Kagome was looking at the both of them. They sure do look like a couple. Quite compatible. Immediately, she thought of an idea to keep inuyasha away. It is to match inuyasha up with Yuka. Yes! That's it! This is what she is going to do.

Though, she still felt a little sour in her heart. "It's okay", she thought, "I will get used to it sooner or later". Just then, kagome heard somebody shouting her name. She turned behind and saw hojo running towards her. When he reached her side, he panted but smiled sweetly at her. Inuyasha now talking to Yuka suddenly stopped and stared at the couple.

Hojo: (Still panting, looked at kagome and smiled) Finally caught up to you

Kagome: (looking worried) Are you all right?

Hojo: (smiled more cheerfully) Yup! Hey, I was wondering whether if you want to meet in the mall to eat or just shop around since the exams are over

Kagome: (looked at hojo and smiled) Okay!

Hojo: All right, then we meet in the mall at lets say eight?

Kagome: Okay

Hojo: Great! I'll see you there! Goodbye!

Immediately, hojo bended down and gave a beck on kagome's cheek and ran off. Inuyasha whom was still staring at kagome was fuming. He did not want kagome to meet up with a guy especially if it's not him and he does not want anyone to kiss her. He was jealous. How he wished that person whom gave kagome a peck was he but not hojo.

Yuka: (Wave her hand in front of inuyasha) Hello? Are you okay?

Inuyasha: (woke up, shook his head and nodded his head) Yea…

Yuka: (Smiled) Great, so where were we just now…

Inuyasha could not concentrate on what Yuka is saying. All that was in his mind was Kagome, kagome and kagome. He must think of a way to get kagome back to his side and he better do it fast or else kagome may really give her whole heart to hojo.

Back at home

Kagome finally reaches her home. She went back to her room. Took off her bag and stretch herself. She was feeling very exhausted from the whole day at school and had just gotten the second biggest shocking experience in her life; inuyasha appearing in her school. Oh my goodness! How can this be happening? Forget it, she does not want to think so much. All she wants to do now is to take a warm bath, then clean herself up with comfortable clothing to prepare for her date with hojo.

At 7.30, she had already finished washing up and is already dressed. Today, she is wearing a purple sleeveless top with circular light shiny purple patterns all over her top and a balloon black mini skirt. Her hair was let down but combed in a more stylish way. She looked ravishing as usual.

Then, she started walking to the mall. While walking, she started to hum some songs and smiled to herself. Then suddenly, she felt someone following her. Immediately, she turned her head around, no one was there. "It must be my imagination" she thought and continued walking.

When she reached the mall, hojo was already on the entrance waiting and on his hands was a stalk of rose. When he saw kagome, he smiled and gave her the rose then held her hands and started to head for the shopping mall. While walking and shopping for items, kagome suddenly felt the presence of the sacred jewel, immediately, she knew who the person was. She turned behind once more and spotted a person wearing a black top and torn jeans. Though he looked different, she was still able to recognize who that person was.

She apologized to hojo and told him she have to leave because something important had cropped up, then left after that. She went out of the mall and saw inuyasha outside. When he saw kagome, he went up to her and started to talk.

Inuyasha: (stared at kagome) What are you doing here?

Kagome: (A little angry) I am on a date

Inuyasha: (smiled) So, why did you come out? You knew that I was following you, don't you? If u don not love me, you would ignore my presence and continue letting me follow you

Kagome: (stared back at inuyasha) I came out because I find it disturbing to have someone following you when you are on date! And especially when I am enjoying myself.

Inuyasha: (Smiled) I know that's not the case, come on, since you are out, let's go home together.

Inuyasha and kagome started to walk home together. It had been awhile ever since they ever walked together and she kind of missed it. She looked at inuyasha when he wasn't focusing and actually found him dashing for his new look but she still missed the old inuyasha. She missed the silvery hair that inuyasha used to have, the cute doggy ears that she used to touch and inuyasha's fang, it is so cool looking. Wait. What is she thinking? She can't miss him. No she can't. It is wrong, very wrong.

Immediately, she shook her head and looked in front, making sure that inuyasha did not find out that she was looking at him. Inuyasha on the other hand was looking very peacefully. He was delighted that he was once again able to be alone with the girl he loves. He enjoyed the moment of silence and the sweet aroma of kagome. When they reached home, kagome went to her room, changed into her nightwear and went to bed.

However, she could not get to sleep. Her mind was thinking about inuyasha-her desire to forget about him but how? Wait! Like what she had thought that afternoon; try putting Yuka and inuyasha together. Firstly it would help her forget about inuyasha. Secondly, inuyasha will have a companion and would give up on her. Brilliant! This idea is simply brilliant! First thing in the morning she would plan for it.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review! And thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I confess!**

The next day in school

When kagome saw Yuka, she immediately went over and talked to her after greeting all her friends.

Kagome: (smiled) Good morning Yuka!

Yuka: (smiled back) Good morning Kagome!

Just then inuyasha arrived. Yuka suddenly turned her attention to the sweaty inuyasha; she blushed, and then greeted him with a friendly smile.

Yuka: (smiled) G-good M-m-mori-ing

She stammered

Inuyasha: (looked cool and nodded his head) Good morning

Then he went over to his seat and got ready all his books. He wasn't still very much adapted to the schooling process but his determination did not fail him. He managed to catch up with the rest of the class thanks to the special coaching of kagome's mother. Every single night, Inuyasha studied until three in the morning but he did not show any signs of giving up. He is truly a person with a big determination to do things right.

Kagome on the other hand was thinking about how to get Yuka and Inuyasha closer to one another. Immediately, she thought of an idea. After school, she is going to call Yuka and Inuyasha out for a meal, and then she will plan for them to go home alone together.

Kagome started to smile to herself. Then her sweet smile turned into an evil laughter. Not long, almost everybody in the class was staring at her. When she saw eyes looking at her, she immediately stopped laughing and blushed. Then, she looked around to make sure no one is laughing at her anyone. When she turned and accidentally looked at inuyasha, she found herself unable to take her eyes off him. There he was, reading a book attentively. His eyes were so concentrated and peaceful. It was the first time she ever saw inuyasha behaving like this. She sort felt a little happy in her heart. Her heart was feeling very blissful and proud of inuyasha.

Suddenly, inuyasha looked up. Kagome quickly turned her head away. "What was I thinking?" She thought embarrassingly. Inuyasha knew that kagome was looking at him all the while. I mean how could he not know? He was once a dog demon. Though his powers are all gone, he is still able to sense trivial things. He felt warmth in his heart. He knew for once that kagome is getting soft.

After school, Kagome started to carry out her plan. Nothing must go wrong, it must be perfect, if not, inuyasha would find out that she is trying to put him together with someone else, someone whom he doesn't love at all. Forget it, who cares? Maybe one day he would grow to love Yuka and forget all about her. She felt sad when she thought of that. She knew that she was beginning to love inuyasha again. She is going to put a stop for this once and for all. "Go! Go! Kagome! You can do it!" she started to motivate herself.

Before Yuka had left the classroom, she went over and invited her for a dinner in her house. Yuka immediately agreed and followed kagome home. On the way, kagome started asking questions about Yuka's views on inuyasha.

Kagome: (smiling friendly) So Yuka, how do you find inuyasha?

Yuka: (Heads down, smiling and blushing) Actually, I find him rather cute and really good looking and he is really fun to be with and a good friend too and he's strong and he's gentle and polite and not to mention, he's cute, oh, did I just said that? Haha, sorry, I got too carried away, oh yeah, he's also very friendly and knowledgeable, smart and funny and…

Kagome: (sick of her talking so much about inuyasha, interrupts but still smiling) Wow, he have so many good qualities

Yuka: (still smiling) Yea, so what does he normally does in your house?

Kagome: (Started to stammer) Er…er…er…I think he usually helps to clean out in the shrine, he eats like a glutton and acts like a child and he can be quite annoying at times

Kagome started to get a little agitated

Yuka: (looking at kagome) Wow, he's so lively!

Kagome: (smiling, forced out her words) Yea, I guess so…

Yuka: (heads down) Kagome, can I tell you something? Something that I had been keeping inside of me for quite awhile and I have not told the others yet

Kagome: (puzzled and curious) Sure, speak your mind

Yuka: (Blushed and smile) I think I…Really…Like inuyasha…

Her words. It was what kagome had been waiting for her to say. However, she felt jealous. Immediately, she tried her best to act excited and that she was happy for Yuka.

Kagome: (forced smile) Really? Wow, that's great! So are you going to confess to him?

Yuka: (Blushed more) No…Actually, I don't know. I don't even know whether if he feels the same for me

Kagome: (smile) Try it or you will never find out. I'll try to help you find an opportunity to be with him alone so that you can confess your feelings

Yuka: (Smiled and looked at kagome) Thank you kagome! You really are a nice friend! But I want to ask you another question. Staying with inuyasha under the same roof, have you have any feelings for him?

Kagome: (Startled by her words, acts as nothing has happened, suddenly shows a smile on her face) Of course not, he and I are only tenants and owner relationship, nothing special and besides I have hojo now, I can't possibly like another person.

Yuka: (Suspicious) You sure?

Kagome: (Stood firm to her stand) Yea!

Yuka: (smiled) Good! Cause I was afraid that if we were to fall for the same boy, our friendship might sour. Thankfully you do not like the same guy as I like.

Kagome smiled and remained silent. Thinking of Hojo, she felt a tingling of guilt. If she starts to fall for inuyasha, she would be letting down hojo, which she is what she is now currently doing and she does not wish to take the risk of losing a friend. She is so going to put inuyasha and Yuka together no matter what it takes!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Plan execution 

It was a long way and finally, they reached kagome's house and outside her house was inuyasha. Inuyasha was on the pathway waiting patiently for kagome to arrive. When he spotted kagome, he immediately went back to the house and stood next to the dinning room in preparation for kagome's arrival. Kagome felt strange why inuyasha ran away upon seeing her. She gave it a little thought, then felt that it was no big deal and politely invited yuka into her house.

After that, kagome and yuka went to kagome's room and put down their bags, then went downstairs for their dinner. Before kagome was about to sit down, inuyasha went over and pulls her chair, offering her to sit down like a gentleman and did otherwise to yuka and kagome's mother. Then he went over to his sit and sat down.

Kagome was a little shocked at first but felt pleased to his sudden behaviour. "By doing this, sure yuka will like you more and I will find a way to put both of you together!" She thought smiling to herself. Souta, upon seeing her sister's expression, gave a little tremble and asked whether if she is feeling all right. Kagome stared at Souta and tried to ignore him, then diverted her attention to the quiet yuka whom is now secretly looking at inuyasha eating.

She felt a little jealous but stopped herself from feeling so and continued eating. After dinner, she went over to wash the dishes while the others relax themselves. Kagome's mother and yuka offered to help but kagome declined and kindly asked them to enjoy themselves then she continued with her chores.

While doing her dishes, inuyasha went over and spoke to her in a gentle tone, a tone that sometimes she hoped to hear.

Inuyasha: You need some help?

Kagome: (smile a little) No thanks, you go ahead and watch some television

Inuyasha: If you don't need any help, I will still stay here

Kagome: (replied coldly) Suit yourself

Inuyasha stood beside the dinning table, making sure that he does not interrupt kagome from doing her chores but also making sure that he was near enough to see her. Kagome does not feel at ease when she felt inuyasha looking at her but on the other hand, she could not help but to feel sort of happy and protected. While she was wiping the table, inuyasha suddenly spoke.

Inuyasha: (heads down) Kagome, do you think that I have changed?

Kagome: (Startled) Yea…

Inuyasha: (looked at kagome) To the better?

Kagome: (Closed her eyes and nodded her head) Yea…I gue…ss…so

Inuyasha: (Smiled a little, looked down) Glad to hear that. (Paused for a while then asked another question) So, are you willingly going to give me another chance? (Then looked at kagome, hoping for a positive answer)

Kagome immediately felt her heart racing and the flow of her blood rushing to her face in a very fast speed. Not long, she was already blushing. She felt an urge to say "yes" but she endured it and tried to cool herself down before rejecting inuyasha again.

Kagome: (Cooled down, looked at inuyasha) No, I told you, I don't love you anymore, only hojo

"He is going to hate me", she thought sorrowfully.

Inuyasha did not look disappointed. Instead he smiled and said in a positive tone.

Inuyasha: (smiled and looked at kagome) Is that so? Well, I won't give up still. So are you done with the dishes? I'm going out now

Kagome looked at inuyasha leaving the dinning room. Her heart felt glad, glad that inuyasha did not blame her for being so heartless and mean to him. However, she has to do this, so that inuyasha won't pin any hopes and will try to like another girl, someone whom she felt is more suitable for him. Besides, she has no faith in him anymore. A person who he does not believe in anymore, how could she possibly be together with him?

After she was done with her dishes. She went to over to join the others in watching the television programme, only to find out that inuyasha was sitting very close to yuka and talking to her merrily. She felt her heart boil but she suppresses it and cools herself down. Besides, this is what she had always wanted, isn't it? She walked over, trying to smile but can't help herself but twitched her eyebrows and frowned a little. She then sat down beside Souta whom is currently staring at her. He was very worried about her sister's sudden behaviour but was scared to broach the subject, all of a sudden, kagome's grandfather spoke.

Kagome's grandfather: (whispering to souta and kagome and looked at inuyasha and yuka whom are currently laughing away now) aren't they close? Kagome, both of them are together, right?

Kagome: (eyes twitching and raised her tone) How am I supposed to know?

Then she pouted and frowned and stared at the television set, trying to ignore the couple that is having so much fun. Kagome's grandfather and Souta was a little shocked by kagome's reaction, they turned and look at kagome, feeling worried. When kagome found out about her own jealous behaviour, she felt so bad. She stood up and returned back to her room.

While walking, she looked very depressed; her leg movement says it all. Inuyasha upon seeing kagome's depressed look, he immediately diverted his attention to kagome. He was worried. Kagome, in her room, started to gave thoughts. She wanted so much to put yuka and inuyasha together but can't help herself from feeling jealous upon seeing how loving they would get if they are really together.

But this was what she hoped for, how could she feel jealous? She felt that she was a very horrible person and started to feel her eyes getting watery. After a few minutes, she decided that she would overcome this jealousy and no matter what, she must forget about inuyasha and pull herself together!

Immediately, she went down as though nothing has happened but her eyes were all red. It was very obvious that she was crying. Upon seeing her expression, her family was worried and so is yuka and inuyasha. When they ask her about what her happened, she smiled and reply that she was all right, just a little tired out from the schoolwork.

Her family was glad that she was all right and felt that it was best not to ask more questions. Even her more concerned grandfather and brother did not spoke a word and so did inuyasha. He somehow felt delighted because he knew the real answer behind the reason why kagome had cried.

After a few hours, yuka needed to go. She took her bag and left together with kagome and inuyasha whom offered to send her. When they reached outside the shrine, kagome immediately told inuyasha to send yuka home as it was late at night and is better for someone to accompany her, a boy to be exact.

Then kagome gave yuka a secret wink. Yuka felt glad and smiled back to her, showing her outmost appreciation. Inuyasha agreed readily and walked yuka home. Kagome stood near the shrine and waved goodbye to yuka. Her heart felt sorrow but she didn't care much and returned back to her home.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Haha, will update the next chapter as soon as possible. A special thank you to jonasbrotherGirl for giving me such wonderful reviews!! Thank you so much! Also thank you to all readers whom have read my story. Thank you very much!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: I like you

Yuka and inuyasha was walking together under the beautiful moonlight. Yuka was feeling very excited about being able to walk together with the boy of her dreams. Maybe this was the night to express her true feelings. She blushed and looked down smiling when she thought of that.

Inuyasha on the other hand was looking at the full moon. He can't help but thought of the past when he was just a half-demon. He usually changes into a human at the night of the new moon, like tonight, but now, he could not change back to a strong half demon, but a weak and defenseless human.

He felt a little sad at the thought but when he thought of kagome, he felt that it was worth it. Though he could not use the power of the purified sacred jewel to become a real strong dog demon, something that he always desired to be, and a demon that may be even stronger than his father, he felt that being a human is good as he can put all his heart in loving someone.

He felt that in his life, there are no regrets, but the only regret in his life is to hurt kagome and not being able to let her return back to his side. No way, he must do it. He must try to break hojo and kagome up, but how?

While he was deep in thoughts, yuka suddenly spoke.

Yuka: (smiled) Inuyasha, what are you thinking of?

Inuyasha: Nothing much, just some trivial things

Yuka: (Blushed) I-Inuy-yasha t-the-ere's s-so-omething I-I-I n-n-nee-ed t-to t-te-ell yo-ou (she stammered)

Inuyasha: (puzzled and looked at yuka) What is it?

Yuka: (Blushed even more and whisper) I-I l-lik-ke…yo-ou

Inuyasha: (unable to hear very clearly) What? Can you speak up?

Yuka: (Plucks up her courage and looked at inuyasha) I REALLY LIKE YOU!

Inuyasha: (kind of shocked) Yeah? Er…Well…I…Er

Yuka: (shook her head suddenly but still looking at inuyasha) You don't need to answer me so quickly, I'll give you some time to think about it, tell me some other day, there is my house, thanks for escorting me, take care now!

Then she ran back to her house, opened the door, ran in and closed it quick. Her heart was thumping like a million drums beating. She was so nervous but yet excited. She finally able to confess to the boy he liked and was relief.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was still shocked. His mouth of wide opened and he was looking at yuka's house. He then shook his head and turned towards the direction of kagome's house. " What a crazy night," he thought shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Memories of the past**

Kagome was in her room. She could not get to sleep. She knew that tonight will be the night which yuka will confess her true feelings towards inuyasha and she was unable to get to sleep because of that. She really can't help but felt very anxious to the thought that inuyasha may accept yuka.

She tried not to think of that. Since she can't get to sleep, she put on her coat and went outside to take a breather. The night was beautiful. The moon was full and the stars was all shining brightly as if there were million of diamonds up there. It was indeed a romantic night.

Kagome suddenly recalled her past with inuyasha. The first full moon night when she sees inuyasha in human form, he was rude as usual and did not trust her at all. She remembered that both of them got into a pretty nasty fight over the " I do not trust anybody" thing. She smiled and giggled, feeling that they were a little childish back then.

The time when koga confess his feelings in front of a lot of people including inuyasha, inuyasha was feeling so jealous and wanted to kill koga. She giggled again. She was pretty much happy that inuyasha was affected by what koga said back then.

There was a full moon night that she could not forget. It was the night when she was abducted by tokajin, the one who claims that he was a sage. She remembered that he put her into a bathing tub and when inuyasha came intending to save her, she got all excited and forgot that she was naked and accidentally let inuyasha sees her naked body. However, at that time, she did not mind because well, she loves him. She blushed when she thought of that. She then smiled and giggled a little when she remembered spotting inuyasha blushing too.

Just then, inuyasha arrived home, looking troubled. He then spotted a blushing kagome looking at the sky. He walked over and asked her why she isn't at bed when it was so late already. Kagome did not how to reply him. Thus, she shook her head and told him she could not get to sleep. Inuyasha then stood beside her and offered to accompany her. This time, kagome did not reject his offer but willingly let him stay by her side.

The moon was round and the sky was dark with beautiful stars shining brightly scattered all over the sky, it was certainly a very romantic night. Kagome and inuyasha stood under the moon light in silence. All that could be heard was the sound of the breeze. Then suddenly, kagome started to spoke.

Kagome: (turned her direction towards inuyasha) Inuyasha…remember the days that we used to fight battles together?

Inuyasha: (smiled and looked at kagome) Yea, at that time, it was cool and thrilling but very dangerous, I remember I went all out just to save you when you got kidnapped by naraku as a bait

Kagome: (smiled at inuyasha) Actually, I was not scared when I was captured by naraku because I had always believed that you would come and save me so I had no worries at all

Inuyasha: I remembered I was so worried for your safety and at that point of time all I could think of is to save you but not to defeat naraku

Kagome: (blushed and looked down) It was nice…

Inuyasha: (sincerely looking at kagome) I really regretted back then when I hurt you and always leave you alone for the sake of kikyo…But I hope that you can understand, kikyo is someone that I truly loved a long time ago, though both of us didn't lasted long but I know truly that both of us really loved each other, so when the day both of us fell out because of naraku's scheme, we both really hated one another but there was still the strong bonding, when I found out that she followed me to death, I believe that I have the responsibility to take care of her because I felt that it was partially my fault all along, yes, maybe I still loved kikyo on that period of time, but this is normal, we were together not for long, but our feelings was strong, it was not easy to end these feelings. On the day when kikyo passed away peacefully, I was sad, but happy at the same time as she was finally going to leave her burden and rest in peace, I was happy for her. But somehow I felt guilty if I were to be together with you after kikyo's death. I needed some time to think and sort out my own feelings because I didn't want to be unfair to you, do you understand, kagome?

Kagome: (Tears rolled down her cheeks, breath in and finally spoke while looking at inuyasha) I understand…the strong bond between you and kikyo is unbreakable, and to forget kikyo is impossible for it to happen, I strongly respect that and I know that I cannot replace kikyo and I won't. I like you, yes, I really do, but I really do not want to get hurt anymore, and I don't want you to make such a awful decision of choosing kikyo or me because it is simply just cruel. Maybe…maybe it is better if we stay like this, as friends, nothing else…I-

Inuyasha: (interrupts and grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes) I can reassure you that in my heart, I love you, I really really love you and can't live without you, I've made this big sacrifice for the sake of you! I've lost my sense of smell and my ears, my teeth and all my demonic power! But I don't mind, because I know it is all worth it for the sake of you! Can we stop mentioning kikyo for just this once and focus on both of us? I know you loved me too, why can't you just admit it??

Kagome: (looked back at inuyasha controlling her tears) I admit, yes, I love you but so what? Kikyo will always be the gap between both of us, we shouldn't even be together, and she loved you as much as you loved her, you can't forget about her even if it's after her death! Inuyasha…you should find someone who is more suitable for you, maybe yuka…or…

Inuyasha: (interrupts again) Don't put me together with another girl even if you want to reject me because I won't like her. Kikyo is the not the problem, the problem is you! Why can't you just face it bravely? We can be together! Why must you think so complicatedly? It is not impossible for both of us, because of you, I gave up my dream on becoming a strong full-fledged demon and became a human instead, for the sake of you, I cut my long hair and went to your school studying all those languages and equation that I don't even understand at all! But I worked hard, all because of you! So why can't you just put aside kikyo and consider that I really loved you so much that I willingly sacrificing my almost everything for you!

Kagome: (Heart thumping, she felt an urge to say yes) I-I…need to think...J-Just…give me some more time

Inuyasha: (lets go of her and calms himself down) Great, I will wait

* * *

Special thanks to:

jonasbrotherGirl

ReedyRulz

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Inkspell12

kagome328

And to all the readers whom have read my story. Thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Making the right decision**

The next day

On Kagome's way to school, she thought about what Inuyasha had said. She actually felt an urge to agree to give Inuyasha another chance, but when she thought of Hojo and Yuka, she felt that she was being too selfish. But the thing is that, she really loves Inuyasha, and what Inuyasha said actually made sense.

If she actually gave up on Hojo and be together with inuyasha, wouldn't she be referred as a flirt? Okay, maybe she does not care about what others will say, how about Hojo? How is she going to break the news to him? He will be so heartbroken. Besides, one-year relationship is counted as long.

Suddenly Kagome started to press on her forehead; her head was aching from all these thoughts. Maybe she should relax for a while and refrain from all these thinking. Just when she was about to relax, a skinny figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere but in front of her.

Yuka: (Smile happily) Hey kagome!

Kagome: (Forcing herself to smile) Hey Yuka…Haha…Why so early?

Yuka: (Blushed and smile sweetly) Nah, just want to thank you for your advice about you-know-what, I finally confessed my feelings to him!

Kagome: (Shocked but refrain herself from showing) Yea? That's great! Haha…So…What did he say?

Yuka: I don't know, because I straightaway run into the house after confessing, then when I peek out of the window, he was already gone…

Kagome: (Felt a sense of relief) Okay…I see…

Yuka: But I will not give up!

Kagome: (Shocked) Eh??!!

Yuka: (Puzzled) Why that look? You okay, kagome?

Kagome: (Calm herself down, force herself to smile) Yea! I'm perfectly fine! Haha, it's just that…Never mind…Good luck with that…Anyway let's hurry, we're going to be late!

Kagome then grab yuka's hand and ran to school, trying to change the subject. When she reached the classroom, the school bell had just rang, they was just on time. Kagome sat down on her seat, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was looking very flustered. She tried to calm herself down and concentrate more on the lecture the teacher was giving but she could not help but lose her focus on her thoughts about inuyasha.

"Maybe I should give him another chance…Somehow I shouldn't keep thinking about others but spare a thought for myself…but isn't that very selfish of me? Besides how would Yuka react when I tell her that Inuyasha and I are going out? She will be devastated and I don't think we can be friends anymore…and hojo…Hojo…I can't let him down…this few years, if it is not because of him, I wouldn't have the will to move on…He have been staying by my side without any complains and have been very nice to me…I shouldn't let him down…Inuyasha…Hojo…Inuyasha…Hojo…Argh!! I don't want to think so much anymore!! Focus…Focus…"

She started to hit her head hardly and lifted up her textbook. Then all of her sudden, she rose up her right hand and asked a question so as to divert her attention on her lecture and to stop thinking about the inuyasha-Hojo-Yuka thing.

Kagome: (Trying to be serious, stood up) What are the ingredients of chemical fertilizers?

Teacher: (Shocked at her sudden question) Er…Higurashi student, we are studying mathematics now

Before she could react, the whole class burst into laughter, not long, her face turned crimson red. All of a sudden, inuyasha stood up and shouted.

Inuyasha: (Angry tone) Shut up you guys, not like she meant it or anything, laugh again and see what I will do to you all next.

Teacher: (Trying to salvage the situation) Okay that's enough you guys, higurashi student and inuyasha student please sit down, now, we shall proceed on to our lesson, no more nonsense now, is it understood? (In a firm and serious tone)

"This is so embarrassing…" Kagome thought as she sat down onto her seat once more.

After school, kagome decides it's best to meet Hojo and discuss about some certain stuff. She took out her hand phone and sends a message to him, asking him to meet her at the park beside the school. She then went to the park and sat down on the bench.

Moments later, Hojo appeared and it seems that he was holding on to something.

Kagome stood up and greeted him politely. Then both of them sat down on the bench.

Hojo: You sounded so urgent when you messaged me, anything the matter?

Kagome: (A little nervous) Yea…Hojo…There's something I wish to talk to you about

Hojo: (A little confused) What is it?

Kagome: (Stammered) I-It's about…someone else…e-er that w-we y-you…I-I mean I k-know…H-He…I-I mean I-I-

Hojo: (interrupts) Kagome, you okay? You seems very out of sort lately…but I think you'll be really happy when you see this (Took out a ship model, blushed slightly and smiled) This is something I made for you…I hope that we can cruise around the world one day

Kagome: (Guilty) Hojo…The thing that I wanted to tell you is that…I can't love you anymore

Hojo: (Shocked) W-What? Kagome, you must be joking right? Stop fooling around. You almost scared me

Kagome: Hojo, I'm serious…

Hojo: B-But why? Was it something I did that made you angry? I can change; just give me another chance

Kagome: It's not that…Hojo, you're a really nice boy and I do not deserve such a nice boy like you…

Hojo: I love you and this is all it matters, isn't it?

Kagome: I do not want to deceive you any longer…I'm sorry Hojo

Hojo: (Looked down) Who's the guy?

Kagome: Eh?

Hojo: (Agitatedly grabbed onto Kagome) I'm asking you who is that guy!

* * *

Special thanks to:

jonasbrotherGirl

ReedyRulz

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Inkspell12

kagome328

iheartanime43

And to all the readers whom have read my story. Thank you very much


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Guilt

Inuyasha appeared in front of them, pushed Hojo away and shove him up.

Inuyasha: (Angry tone) Leave-Kagome-alone!

Kagome: (Shocked by the sudden appearance of Inuyasha) Inuyasha! Let go of Hojo now!

Hojo: (Stared at Kagome) Is he the guy?

Kagome: That's not the problem now! Inuyasha, let go of Hojo this instant, do you understand me!

Inuyasha refused to let go of Hojo. He stared at Hojo and when he was about to speak, Kagome shouted the word.

Kagome: Oswari

Inuyasha immediately hit the ground. Very much in pain, he struggled to get up but it wasn't easy. Just then, Hojo had regained his freedom. Once again, he looked at Kagome and started his interrogation.

Hojo: Is he the guy, Kagome?

Kagome widened her eyes upon the question, she immediately hung her head low, unable to face Hojo any longer. She nodded her head slightly and whispered.

Kagome: I'm sorry…

Hojo could not take his eyes off Kagome, he knew that even if he still loves her very much, he would still have to let her go.

Hojo: Kagome…is it really impossible…between both of us?

Kagome: (Looked at Hojo) Hojo, you're a really nice boy…and I really like you but…I'm really sorry…

Hojo: (Hung his head low, felt his eyes getting blurry) Kagome…I wish you…happiness

He then got to his feet and walked off, grieving in silence. Kagome stood up and saw him walking away, she was very guilty and wanted to say something but words could not come out.

Just then, Inuyasha get back to his feet. Just when he was about to speak, he saw Kagome walking off quietly. Immediately, he grabbed hold of her.

Kagome: I'm such a horrible person…Hojo…must be really hurt…

Inuyasha: Kagome, I-

Kagome suddenly hugged Inuyasha and cried, she did not utter another word. Inuyasha felt the need to stay silent. He stayed there and patted her.

Moments later, Kagome stopped crying and released herself from Inuyasha. After so, they walked back home.

Inuyasha: Kagome, this settles everything now eh?

Kagome: No…Inuyasha, how about Yuka?

Inuyasha: What do you want me to do? Yuka is the problem that you caused!

Kagome: What?! Okay, you know what? If Yuka isn't settled, I will never accept you!

Inuyasha: What?! So, you're pushing everything to me now?

Kagome: (Heads down) I've already hurt Hojo…I don't wish to hurt yet another person…especially Yuka

Inuyasha: Kagome-

Kagome: (Interrupts, looked at Inuyasha) If the problem with Yuka is solved with you hurting her, I will never forgive you! (Ran to the shrine, back to the house)

Inuyasha: (Stared blankly into space) Are all women that unreasonable?

The next day

Kagome walked to school, with Inuyasha tagging along.

Inuyasha: (Looked at Kagome) When are you going to stop ignoring me?

Kagome: (Refused to look at Inuyasha) As long as you can settle that thing, then I will talk to you

Inuyasha: Aren't you talking to me now?

Kagome: Fine, then I'll shut up

Inuyasha: Kagome, please…

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and continued walking. Just then, they spotted Yuka running towards their direction.

Yuka: (Smiling) Good morning!

Kagome: Good morning

Inuyasha: Yea whatever

Kagome kicked Inuyasha and whispered.

Inuyasha: Ow!

Kagome: Don't be rude…

Yuka: You okay, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (smiled at Yuka) Yea…Good morning

Yuka: (blushed and looked at Inuyasha) I thought…you wouldn't want to speak to me again…

Inuyasha: What for would I do that?

Yuka: (Blushed more) For…the you know…

Inuyasha: (Confused) What?

Kagome: (tried to break the intense mood) Okay guys, we're going to be late, let's go now, Yuka, come on!

Just when Yuka was about to leave with Kagome, Inuyasha spoke.

Inuyasha: (looked at Yuka) After school…can we meet?

Yuka: (Started to get excited) Y-You mean as a date?

Inuyasha: (thinking) What's a date?

Yuka: Okay, I'll go!

Inuyasha: Okay, then…I'll meet you at the mall near the higurashi shrine after school

Yuka: (Blushed) C-Can we meet later? I want to look the best…you know…on our first date

Inuyasha: Er…Okay…

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as Yuka grinned face to face. Inuyasha then gave a small wink at Kagome.

After school

After school, Yuka immediately went home and dressed herself up to nines. She wore a blue miniskirt, a pink blouse that looked very trendy. She wore a little make up. She looked into the mirror and smiled.

Yuka: (Thinking) Today's going to be a big night!

At the mall

Inuyasha was dressed up in casual clothing. He wore a clean pair of shoes, a blue jeans and a black shirt. When he spotted Yuka, he tried to act as friendly as ever.

Inuyasha: Hi, shall we proceed on to the mall?

Yuka: Sure! Erm, so…how do I look today?

Inuyasha: (Stuck at the question) Huh? Er…you look nice

Yuka: (Thinking, smiled very happily) Oh my god! He said I looked nice! This must be happiest day of my life!

Yuka then walked side by side with Inuyasha into the mall. While walking, Yuka stared at Inuyasha's hand.

Yuka: (Thinking) I wonder…when will he make the first move

Inuyasha: So what shall we do now?

Yuka: Let's go to the movies!

Inuyasha: Moo-be?

Yuka: Yea! Let's go watch some nice, horror films!

Inuyasha: (Thinking) What the heck is a "moo-be"? Does it include cows?

Yuka: Come on, we have no time to waste! (Enthusiastically Pulled Inuyasha to the movie theater)

Yuka scanned through the theater hall and spotted a movie to her liking.

Yuka: (pointed at the movie) Let's watch that!

Inuyasha: Erm. Sure. I guess…

After they bought the tickets, they went into the theater and sat down. Inuyasha then started munching to his popcorn.

Inuyasha: (Thinking) Wow, this Ninja food is really nice, I must tell Kagome when I get home

Yuka: (Thinking) I can't believe he's beside me now! Should I lean on his shoulder? (Stole a glance at Inuyasha's shoulder) What the heck! I'll give it my best shot!

Yuka bravely rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha was a little startled and spoke.

Inuyasha: Why are you resting your head on my shoulder? It's kind of itchy…

Yuka immediately removed her head away from Inuyasha and sighed.

Yuka: (Thinking) Haizz…Forget it…

Moments later, the movie had begun. It was a romantic film.

Yuka looked lovingly at the movie. The female lead telling the male lead how much she loved him and vice versa. She stole a glance at Inuyasha and thought.

Yuka: When will he say those things to me?

Inuyasha fell asleep at the start of the film. Then he was dreaming.

In his dream

_Inuyasha: Kagome, would you…marry me?_

_Kagome blushes and shyly nodded her head._

_Inuyasha then hugged Kagome happily and turned happily._

_When he slowly releases Kagome from his embrace, he kissed her passionately._

Back to the reality

Inuyasha smiled very happily and wasn't awake yet.

Just then, Yuka was crying. She was touched by what the male lead had said to the female lead. _I will love you and protect you forever._

Being too happy in his dream, Inuyasha accidentally blurted out, "I love you."

Yuka was shocked at what Inuyasha had just said, with tears in her eyes, she could not notice that Inuyasha's eyes was closed. She slowly planted a kiss on him. Inuyasha, being too preoccupied with his dream thought that he was kissing kagome. He pulled Yuka nearer and kissed her passionately.

Yuka closed her eyes. She was enjoying every moment of this. However, as she was crying just now, her tears suddenly awoken Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha saw Yuka, he immediately pushed her away.

Inuyasha angrily got back to his feet and walked out of the theater in disgust.

Upon seeing Inuyasha walked out, she followed him. Yuka then quickly grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm and said.

Yuka: Why did you left so quickly? Never mind, so where should we go next?

Inuyasha: (Controlled his anger) Nowhere…Anymore…Yuka, we need to talk

* * *

Erm. So how was this chapter? Hope it's not boring. Haha. Erm. This fanfic is nearing to it's end soon. It'll try to update it as soon as possible coz I've been really busy lately.

Special thanks to:

jonasbrotherGirl

kagome328

iheartanime43

ReedyRulz

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Inkspell12

inuboy800

For your consistent support. I really really appreciate that. Thank you very very very much! Also thank you to all the readers whom had read my stories. Thank you! Have a nice day!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sorry Yuka

Yuka: (smiled) W-What is it? (Thinking) Oh my god! He's finally going to tell me how he feels!

Inuyasha: (Serious tone) Me and You…It's impossible

Yuka: (Cannot believe what she had just heard) W-What? You must be joking, right? Don't be shy, just get to the point...

Inuyasha: I 'm not joking. I'm serious

Yuka: (Shocked, tried to control her tears) W-Why? I don't get it…we were so happy back in the theater and…you kissed me...Why are you telling me all this no-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) I'm in love with somebody else

Yuka: (Slowly removed her hands from Inuyasha) Who

Inuyasha: I don't see the need to tell you

Yuka: What? Can't I know the reason why I was rejected?

Inuyasha remained silent.

Yuka: (Stared at Inuyasha, then hung her head low) I don't understand…Why are you treating me this way…I r-really love you

Yuka then suddenly lifted up her head and stared at Inuyasha, then grabbed hold of him.

Yuka: Why can't I be compared with that girl??? What does she have that I don't have?

Inuyasha: (Closed his eyes, getting a little frustrated, grabbed hold to Yuka's hand) My heart...

With that, Inuyasha hit away Yuka's hand away from his arms and walked away.

Yuka stared at him and started to cry.

Yuka: (Thinking) If I knew who's that girl…I'll never forgive her

Back at home

Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting alone on the couch. She was watching some television programme. It's a comedy. However, he could see no laughter in her as she just sat there, staring into blank space.

When Inuyasha closed the door, Kagome showed no response. Worried, Inuyasha walked over and sat beside her, waving a hand in front of her but to no avail. He then patted on her shoulder, finally she responded.

Kagome: (looked at Inuyasha) Oh…you're back…

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you okay?

Kagome: (smiled) I'm fine, what makes you say that?

Inuyasha: (Thinking) You don't seem fine to me

Kagome: What's wrong with your face?

Inuyasha: Nothing, what's wrong with it?

Kagome: Why is there a pink colored glo- (Raised her hand and touched Inuyasha's lip) T-This is lip gloss…Why is there lip gloss on your lip?

Inuyasha: (Perplex) Huh? What's a lip gloss?

Kagome: It's a lipstick that girls normally wear

Inuyasha: (Suddenly remembered about the incident) Kagome, I can explain

Kagome: (Tried to control her anger) Fine, let's hear what your extraordinary explanation is

Inuyasha: Well, you see, we sort of…erm…but it was a pure accident! I swear! I would never do anything that will let you dow-

Kagome: What did both of you do?

Inuyasha: We…Erm…_kissed_

Kagome: Huh? What did you say?

Inuyasha: We kissed

Kagome: You what??? On your first date, y-you kissed her when you're supposed to tell her the truth??? So that's your truth! You fell in love with her, didn't you??? Then fine! Leave me alone then forever! (Stood up, attempted to walked away)

Inuyasha: (Quickly grabbed hold to Kagome) Wait… (Placed Kagome's hand on his heart)

Kagome: (Shocked, tried to break free) What do you think you're doing??? Let go of me! You…liar!

Inuyasha: What??? A liar??? Forget it; just keep it quiet will you…

Kagome: Keep it quiet??? Why you…Let go of me!!! (Managed to broke free) Now would you excuse me! It's time for me to sleep!

Inuyasha then stood up and pulled her closer to him.

Inuyasha: Will you just cool down and listen to me???

Kagome: What is there to say? You're action says it all! And what do you think you're doing now? You're acting like a pervert! Let go-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) Shhhh…just feel it…my heartbeat…could tell you my feelings…

Kagome: What are you talking ab-

Kagome slowly calmed down and closed her eyes. Inuyasha's heartbeat was going very fast. Kagome could feel the movement of every of Inuyasha's heartbeat. Her heart slowly becomes warmer.

Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha…that I even doubted you…

Inuyasha: I just want to let you know that…no girls in the world could ever replaced you

Kagome: (Smiled happily, blushed) Glib talker

Inuyasha: (smiled) Only to you…don't worry about it…Yuka isn't going to like me anymore…

Kagome: T-Thank you Inuyasha for keeping your promise…about not hurting her…

Inuyasha: Erm. Actually, I did

Kagome: (Pushed Inuyasha away) You what???

Inuyasha: Well…Rejecting a person is not easy especially…you know me, I'm a person who is straight with his words…I couldn't-

Kagome: (Interrupts) So you chose to hurt her??? How could you???

Inuyasha: It's not easy! Kagome just calmed down!

Kagome: You're telling me to calm down??? She's my friend and there she is, hurt by us! How could I even calm down???

Inuyasha: For once, I thought you could understand

Kagome: How could I understand??? Hojo is hurt because of us and now my best friend is also hurt by both of us…I don't know how can we be together…

Inuyasha: (Pulled her hands) Kagome, I love you, I really do. I know that you're feeling guilty because of Yuka and Hojo, but it's impossible to not hurt the someone that you're going to reject

Kagome: (Felt a little teary) Inuyasha…I have no faith…

Inuyasha: Have faith, Kagome, in me and in you…I love you, you know it and you love me too…we can be together…can you stop thinking of other people and think of me for once?

Kagome: (Looked at Inuyasha) But the others-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) Stop thinking about the others! Kagome, make decision for yourself also! If the others are happy and you're not happy then what's the point of living???

Kagome: It's tiring… (Slowly squats down, covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry) I want to be happy for once but it's the guilt that's been haunting me!

Inuyasha: (Squats down beside kagome and patted her head, then hugged her) I'm sure they'll understand it someday…

Kagome: (Slowly released herself from Inuyasha's embrace) R-ReallY? What if they…still blames me for that?

Inuyasha: (Smiled, placed a quick peck at Kagome's forehead and looked at her lovingly) Everything's going to be all right

* * *

So...How was this chapter? It's a little short coz I've ran out of ideas. Haha. I will try to update the next. Probably tomorrow. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! Feedbacks are strongly welcomed! And as mentioned, this story is going to end soon but I could make it longer it you all want.

Special thanks to:

jonasbrotherGirl

kagome328

iheartanime43

ReedyRulz

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Inkspell12

inuboy800

For your consistent support. I really really appreciate that. Thank you very very very much! Also thank you to all the readers whom had read my stories. Thank you! Have a nice day!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Betrayal

The next day

Inuyasha and kagome were walking to school together. However, they weren't talking.

Kagome: (Thinking) Should I…talk to him? (Stole a glance at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Thinking, Sighed hardly) She's still not talking to me…Should I make the first move?

Both of them sighed heavily together, then plucks up their courage and called each other's name.

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha

They looked at each other and smiled.

Inuyasha: You go first…

Kagome: No, you go first

Inuyasha: I insist

Kagome: Erm. All right then…Inuyasha…I have been thinking about this the whole night and I feel that I was wrong to blame you for you know, about Yuka

Inuyasha: Oh…That's okay…I don't mind…

Kagome: (Hung her head low) And…I-I….don't wish to make myself miserable anymore…I want to be…selfish for just this once

Inuyasha: (Slow) What do you mean?

Kagome: (Thinking) He's kind of slow… (Looked at Inuyasha and spoke) What I meant was-

Yuka: (Interrupts, shouted from afar) KAGOME!

Kagome: (Turned her attention to Yuka and smiled) Hey…Yuka…Good morning

Yuka: (ran towards Kagome and smiled) Good morning

Kagome: (Thinking) She seems to be all right…

Yuka gave a quick stare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there and folded his arms, returning the stare. Yuka then took Kagome by her hand and pulled her over to another side where Inuyasha won't be able to hear them.

Yuka: (Whispered) Kagome…That cad, Inuyasha just…rejected me yesterday…

Kagome: (Felt guilty) Yuka…I-

Yuka: (Interrupts) He said he had someone else he…loved

Kagome remained silent.

Yuka: Kagome…I want to ask a favor from you…

Kagome: W-What is it?

Yuka: Find out who the girl is

Kagome: (Shocked) What???

Yuka: Why do you look so shocked? Come on, you're my friend and you should help me

Kagome: (Tried to think of a excuse) Erm…I can't…You see…I've been really busy lately…besides…examinations are just around the corner and I have to prepare for it and you know…My brother is entering high school and I have to help him ou-

Yuka: (Interrupts) How can your brother enter high school when he's only like 11? Besides, you can handle all these things after you settle mine…who is more important than your best friend anyway?

Kagome: But I-

Yuka: (Interrupts) Say no more! I'll take it as a yes then. Thanks Kagome! See you in school! Wait, I think I'll ask the others for help too

With that, you started to walk away.

Kagome: (Shouted) Wait Yuka!

Yuka: (Stopped at the very same spot, turned her head and looked at Kagome) What is it, Kagome?

Kagome: (Starting to get a little nervous) Erm…Let's say you found out who's this girl is…w-what will you…do to her?

Yuka: (Remained silent for awhile, lips suddenly curled up to a smile) Let's say she won't have the guts to steal anything from me again

Kagome stared at Yuka as she walked away calmly.

Kagome: (thinking) How can a sweet girl like her change so drastically within a day?

When Yuka walked past Inuyasha, she gave him a nasty stare and whispered.

Yuka: I'll make sure that you're regret about what you did to me yesterday

Inuyasha: (Spoke coldly) No worries. I won't

Yuka: (Grin evilly) We'll see about that…

After Yuka had left, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with her head hung low.

Kagome: How did she become like this? It's all my fault…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: If she finds out that I'm the girl…she'll blame me forever and I don't wish to see her changing to another person…Her smile…isn't as warm as before and her words…her voice had turned really cold…

Inuyasha: What she had become isn't your fault…If she wishes to ruin herself then by means go ahead

Kagome: (shocked, looked at Inuyasha) How could you say that??? Yuka is my friend and whatever she had become is my fault! If it isn't because of me, she wouldn't think of taking revenge or anything…Her eyes…the first time I had ever seen anger in them…so, as her friend, I cannot sit still and simply just watch her ruin herself!

Inuyasha: (Sighed) Whatever she had become…is none of our business…We're not in the position to care…you're being to kind…that's why people are stepping all over on you! Spare a thought for yourself, will you, Kagome???

Kagome: Inuyasha…you're talking more and more like your brother

Inuyasha: (Angry tone) Don't compare me with that damn guy!

Kagome: (Narrowed her eyes) Your words…are becoming crueler

Inuyasha: (Grabbed onto Kagome and looked at her) I'm not…I think that whatever I said makes sense…We've gone through so much obstacles and yet we still cannot be together??? The Yuka thing, the Hojo thing…all these things are driving into our head and buzzing inside, driving as nuts! Can't you just put them aside for a moment and consider about how I'm feeling right now? The feeling of hope and desperation…all these! Can't you just understand?! I just can't stand it anymore! Kagome! Give me an answer! Tell me that we can be together!

Yuka: So…you're the other girl…

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their direction towards the tall bush. Then, they saw Yuka walked out of the bush, staring at the couple.

Yuka: I knew it was you, Kagome but I tried not to believe it…I trusted you…and this is what I get? Kagome…you're brilliant…

Yuka stared at Kagome and gave her a thumb up and smiled coldly.

Yuka: From today onwards…we're no longer friends. You'll pay for this…

Kagome could not utter another word, she just glance at Yuka and opened her mouth. However words could not come out, her heart was filled with guilt and sorrow.

Kagome looked at Yuka helplessly as she walked away. Kagome immediately hit Inuyasha's hands off and ran after Yuka, pulling her to a stop.

Yuka: (Hit her hand off) Don't touch me…your hands are filthy

Kagome: Yuka…I can explain

Yuka: (Stared at Kagome) Explain what??? The fact that you offered a hand to me, helping me to win Inuyasha's heart was just a show put up by you? You know what, you're just pathetic. And just cut it out. Stop acting innocent, it doesn't work on me

Kagome: Yuka…You're my best friend…I will never do anything that will hurt you…This was a mistake…I'm really sorry…Yuka…Please…Just give-

Yuka: (Interrupts) Give you another chance? Too late for regrets! I told you, you will pay for your act and I mean it…Going around and seducing guys, is this your best act, Kagome?

Kagome: (hung her head low) I don't know how I can make you feel better but…if scolding me will make you feel better then by all means…go ahead

Yuka: How can I feel better? Scolding you? No…I won't…I will make your life miserable…Yeah I will…Prepare for it then

Kagome: I-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) Making Kagome's life miserable? You have to go through me first

Inuyasha walked towards Yuka and stared at her.

Yuka: (Narrowed her eyes, placed a hand at Inuyasha's face) I wouldn't bear to hurt your charming face…but if you wishes to interfere, I would have to hurt you too, dear one

Inuyasha: (Grabbed onto Yuka's hand and roughly swung it away) This means war eh?

Yuka grinned at Inuyasha and gave a quick stare at Kagome. Then she walked away to school.

Kagome fell onto her knees. Her eyes were widened and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha squatted down beside her and gently embraced her.

Inuyasha: I'll make sure she doesn't lay a finger on you…I'll protect you…

Kagome remained silent. She leaned onto Inuyasha and embraced him tightly.

Inuyasha: Your world is really weird, Kagome…how can you live here forever?

Kagome chuckled out a little and smiled.

Kagome: I don't know…

Inuyasha chuckled a little and released Kagome from his embrace, placed a hand onto her face and gently wiped off her tears.

Inuyasha: Such a pretty girl like you should cry...your tears will make men go down their knees, and I wouldn't allow that

Kagome: (Laugh) When did you become so corny?

Inuyasha: From the day I saw you

Kagome stood up, and then she took out her handkerchief and wiped off her tears.

Kagome: You always have the ability to make me laugh whenever I'm feeling down

Inuyasha: (stood up and looked at Kagome) Only for you

Kagome smiled sweetly. Her face turned slightly crimson. All of a sudden, she remembered that her lessons were starting. She immediately looked at her watch and found out that they were late.

Kagome: (Shocked) Oh my god! We're late! We have to hurry! Come on, Inuyasha!

With that she quickly grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and ran. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome grabbed onto his hand, he immediately quickened his pace and ran in front of Kagome, pulling her from in front.

Little did they know that at the top of the school's building, a girl was staring down at them. _This spells trouble…_

_

* * *

_

Erm. So how was this chapter? Haha, hope I made it alright. Thank you for reviewing, haha. I'll try to keep this fanfic ongoing for a longer time. I'll try updating as soon as possible. If I can, it should be updated by tomorrow or tuesday. Haha. Thank you for your support!

Special thanks to:

jonasbrotherGirl

kagome328

iheartanime43

ReedyRulz

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Inkspell12

inuboy800

italian-princess5540

For your consistent support. Thank you very very very much! Your support is very much appreciated!! Also to all the readers whom had read my story. Thank you! Have a nice day!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lies! I tell you! It's all lies!

Back in school

Inuyasha and kagome had reached the classroom just before the school bell rang. They immediately went back to their respective seats, took out their textbook and waited for the teacher to enter the classroom. A few moments later, their lesson begins.

The teacher was blabbering about some things. Most of them weren't paying attention especially Yuka. She was staring at Kagome with anger and jealousy. Kagome shivered a little and slowly turned her head behind. She caught Yuka's stare and immediately turned her head back and looked at her textbook, trying to concentrate on the lesson but to no avail.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention as well. He was gazing lovingly at the hand that was pulled by kagome a moment ago. Ah, how blissful he felt back then. He looked at Kagome and realized that she was her shivering. Though it's not very obvious, he could still sense that Kagome was feeling very scared.

He turned his attention towards Yuka and found out that she was poking the table with a pair of scissor but her main focus wasn't the table, but it was Kagome. Before he could do anything, the teacher suddenly spoke.

Teacher: Yuka, what do you think you're doing?

Yuka: (smiled) Nothing…_much _

Teacher: Whatever you're doing, please stop it; it's disrupting the class

Yuka: (looked remorseful) Sorry Sir

Teacher: Now…where was I…Oh yeah…the chemical bond between the two…blah blah blah

Yuka smiled and turned her stare towards Inuyasha whom is currently staring at her. Yuka grin at Inuyasha and gave a small wave in which Inuyasha ignored and regain his attention back to the teacher once more.

A few hours later

Teacher: Okay that is all for today. Please do a report on the chemical bonding and hand up by tomorrow

Immediately after the teacher went out of the classroom. The whole class started to take out their lunch boxes and joined their friends for eating. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's side, took out his lunch box and place a sausage on kagome's lunch box.

Inuyasha: (smiled) An octopus with no eyes really hit the spot! Have more, Kagome!

Kagome: (smiled) It's a sausage. Thank you (took out a rice ball from her lunch box and placed it on Inuyasha's) You can have this, I made this…(face turned slightly crimson) specially for you

Inuyasha: (Blushed a little) T-Thanks (Took a bite) It's too sweet...

Kagome: (Got a little angry) What??? Humph…then give it back then!

Inuyasha: (Shook his head) It's not the rice ball that is sweet, it's my heart

Kagome: (Widened her eyes and closed her eyes, then smiled sweetly) Glib…

Just when Kagome was about to start eating, Ayumi and Eri came and suddenly pulled Kagome away. Being shocked and perplexed at their doing, he stood up and followed them but was stopped when Yuka suddenly appeared in front of him.

Inuyasha: (looked at Yuka, talked rudely) Move away woman, I have no time to waste on you

Yuka: (Whispered and smiled) But I sure have, dear one

Inuyasha: Move away now! DO NOT test my patience

Yuka: (remained her posture) Where do you think you're going then?

Inuyasha: I don't think it's any of your business. I say move away or don't blame me if I were t-

Yuka: (interrupts) How can it be not my business, sweetie? I'm your girlfriend

Inuyasha: (Chuckle coldly) You're really thick-skinned

Yuka: (Smiled and whispered) Maybe I am…maybe I am

Yuka suddenly face the whole class and shouted.

Yuka: Everybody! There's something I wish to announce…Inuyasha and I are officially dating!

Yuka turned her direction towards Inuyasha, she lifted herself up and placed a quick peck on Inuyasha'a cheek. She smiled shyly and hung her head low.

The whole class looked at the two "love birds" and started clapping loudly.

Inuyasha: (Flare up) Shut up! Damn you! We're not dating! (Wiped off the saliva in his face) Yuck! Don't ever do this to me again! Got it?

Yuka: (Smiled) Why must you be so shy? Oh…you look so adorable like that! (Started to pinch his face)

Inuyasha stared at Yuka and hit her hand off.

Inuyasha: (narrowed his eyes) I see your game…but your technique will never work on me…See whether if I care? I will continue seeing Kagome and there is nothing you can do about it.

Yuka: (whispered) Is that so? We'll see

Yuka immediately fell onto the ground and covered her face.

Yuka: (Voice very shaky) T-That's so hurtful! Inuyasha how could you!

The whole class looked at Yuka pitifully and stared at Inuyasha. All of a sudden, a boy stood up and spoke.

Boy: Hey man! How can you make your girlfriend cry! This is so no cool!

Inuyasha: What?! When did I even make her cry???

Yuka: (Stood up and looked at Inuyasha innocently) How can you be so irresponsible? I-I'm...pregnant!

Back at Ayumi, Eri and Kagome.

Three of them were in at a corridor. Ayumi and Eri folded their arms and looked at Kagome.

Eri: Kagome, how can you do this to your own friend?

Kagome: (Confused) What do you mean?

Ayumi: You know what you have done! You've been two-timing Hojo and now you're stealing Inuyasha away from Yuka, isn't that right?

Kagome: What are you talking about? I'm not two-timing Hojo and when did I even steal Inuyasha from Yuka?!

Eri: Don't try to deny it! We have the proof! Hojo said you broke up with him because of Inuyasha! And Yuka…she…she's-

Kagome: She's what?

Ayumi: She's pregnant with Inuyasha's child!

Kagome: (Shocked) What???

Ayumi: Kagome, can't you just leave Inuyasha alone? You already got Hojo, isn't that enough?

Kagome: (Tried to calm herself down) Haven't you know me for long? Am I the sort of person that will go around, stealing boyfriend from my friend?

Eri: (Thought for a moment) I know you're not…kagome…but I believe that humans are creature that will change...

Kagome: What do you mean???

Eri: Leave Inuyasha alone, let him be together with Yuka. For the sake of us, just leave him alone…stop pestering him

Kagome: What??? Eri…I'm not doing anything-

Ayumi: (Interrupts) Kagome, we're your friend and we hope to believe in whatever you say but…Yuka…she's pregnant and…she's the most innocent one here

Kagome: Innocent??? Listen here…Yuka isn't what you think she is…she is-

Eri: (interrupts) She is what? A sinister girl trying to take revenge because Inuyasha loves you not her? I've heard this story from Yuka already. She said you're spreading this about her. You know what Kagome? That's really low…

Kagome: (At wit's end) I didn't do anything to her…

Ayumi: Whatever it is, we don't care…We just want you to leave Inuyasha alone, spare a thought for the baby…spare a thought for others, Kagome…it's really very selfish of you

Silence fell for a moment.

Ayumi: I repeat. Leave Inuyasha alone or we won't be friends anymore

Eri and Ayumi then walked away. Then Eri stopped and faced Kagome.

Eri: Think about your act, Kagome…I'm beginning to think whether if I even know you anymore…your acts are really…shameless

Kagome was left alone at the corridor. She looked at the wall and felt an urge to run into it and end her life once and for all but she does not want to do that. She does not wish to resign to her own fate. However, her heart hurts. It hurts because of her friends' words towards her, and their distrust towards her. She leaned onto the wall and controlled her tears.

Kagome: (thinking) I must not cry… (Suddenly thought of Inuyasha) Inuyasha! I must go back now!

Kagome immediately quickened her pace and ran back to the classroom.

Back at the classroom

Inuyasha: (looked at Yuka) So? I do not think it's any of my business

Yuka: (Grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm and cried) How can you say that? The baby is yours!

Inuyasha: (Stared at Yuka) Your trick won't work on me

Yuka: You weren't like that! You said you'll be responsible for your act and now you're backing out? How could you!

The whole class protested.

One of the female students stood up and pointed at Inuyasha.

Female student: Inuyasha! Yuka is the victim here! She's everybody's friend so don't you dare to bully her or we'll make your life miserable!

Whole class: Yeah!

Inuyasha: Why should I be responsible when I did not even do a thing!

The whole class started to scold Inuyasha, calling him a coward, a heartless man and some even hurled insults and vulgarities at him. Some of which got up from their seats and started to push Inuyasha.

Just then, Kagome arrived at the scene. She ran over and pushed the other students away, she stood in front of Inuyasha and stick out her hands.

Kagome: (Shouted angrily) Stop it!

Yuka: (Smiled to herself, act innocently with tears from her eyes) So it's Kagome that you're talking about

Silence fell.

Yuka: How could you do this to me, Kagome? I trusted you! You're my friend! How could you steal my boyfriend away? Kagome! Answer me!

Kagome: I did not steal him away! I-

Yuka: (Interrupts) You told him to leave me didn't you? I'm pregnant now and so you want me to die!

Kagome: Why would I want that? Yuka, please, could you just listen-

Yuka: (Interrupts) I'm not listening! Kagome, how could you? You're my friend and you're doing this to me? I-I-I…

Yuka place her hand on her forehead. She lost her balance and fell onto the ground, unconscious. The whole class was shocked. Students begin to surround Yuka. Some of which pulled her up and carried her to the nurse's office while the others stayed.

Yuka whispered weakly to the students whom are accompanying her.

Yuka: Keep my pregnancy as a secret…I do not wish this matter to be a burden to anyone…

Students: (Smiled and thought) Such a nice girl…

Back at the classroom

Eri: (Scold) I told you not to infuriate her! She's pregnant and this will affect her baby! Kagome, you're really very selfish! And you! (Pointed at Inuyasha) If anything were to happen to Yuka, I'll kill you!

Inuyasha: (Chuckle coldly) I'll see whether if you can….

Eri: (Angry) What??? I'm really disgusted by you! You don't even show a sense of-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) Whatever, Granny. Kagome, let's return back to out seats, class is starting soon

Eri: Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! You hear me! Hey! Kagome!

Kagome: (looked at Eri) I know nothing I say will make you feel better but I will not apologize…

Eri: What??? Kagome you-

Kagome: (interrupts) It's not my fault this time round. I don't see the need to apologize…

Eri: (Angry tone) Higurashi Kagome…from today onwards we're not friends anymore!

Kagome: (Widened here eyes, then calmed herself down) Since you cannot trust me anymore then fine

Eri: Fine!

Eri then walked off in a huff. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to squeeze their way through the crowd but they refused to let kagome and Inuyasha go. Then, the teacher came. Everybody obediently returned back to his or her seats.

Teacher: Okay class! As you all know…wait…where is Yuka?

One of the students replied.

Student: In the nurse's office

Teacher: And what happened to her?

Student: (Stared at Inuyasha and kagome) Some heartless idiots caused her to go there

Teacher: Erm...Okay...So today's assignment...could someone volunteer to give Yuka? Ah...Higurashi! You'll pass the assignment to Yuka, is it okay with you?

Kagome: (Shocked) Huh? Well I-

Teacher: (Interrupts) Great, pass it to her and inform her about the aptitude test tomorrow, is it clear?

Kagome: Erm. Y-Yes Sir...

Teacher: Good. Now, we shall continue with our lesson. The equation of...blah blah blah

Kagome: (Thinking) Oh dear...what should I do?

Inuyasha: (Whispered) Kagome...Kagome!

Kagome: (Turned her head behind) What?

Inuyasha: I'll go with you after school, we'll face this together

Kagome: (Very touched, smiled) T-Thanks, Inuyasha...

* * *

Erm. So how was the chapter? Hopefully I do not have a lot of grammatical errors cause I didn't go through. Haha. Tell me how you feel about this chapter. Feedbacks are mostly welcomed. By the way, sorry for the late update, been very caught up with homeworks and testes lately. 

Special thanks to:

jonasbrotherGirl

kagome328

iheartanime43

ReedyRulz

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Inkspell12

inuboy800

italian-princess5540

britney

theruthlesscow

For your support! Thank you! I am really really thankful! You guys rocks! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Probably next week. Haha. As usual, Thank you very very much!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Why won't anyone believe me?

After school

Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way to Yuka's house.

Kagome: (thinking) Okay…take a deep breath…Higurashi Kagome…you can do it!

Inuyasha looks at Kagome, he then smiles and places a hand on Kagome's head.

Inuyasha: Oi Kagome, don't worry about that, whatever obstacle we're facing, we're in it together, right? I promise…I won't let anything especially Yuka hurt you…

Kagome: (Very touched, looks at Inuyasha and smiles) T-Thanks Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: No problem…I know something that may cheer you up…erm…remember the time when we were battling with Kaguya? And she tried to transform me into a demon?

Kagome: (Nodded her head slightly) Yea…so, what about that?

Inuyasha: And do you remember you did something that actually…prevented me from transforming?

Kagome: (Suddenly remembered, blushed slightly and nodded her head) Y-Yea…

Inuyasha: Let me do something for the sake of you…like what you did for the sake of me

Kagome: (Face turned redder) Eh?

Inuyasha smiled as he lowered his head and placed a soft peck on Kagome's lips.

Shocked with Inuyasha's sudden behaviour, Kagome widened her eyes and did nothing.

Inuyasha: (Slowly releases himself from Kagome) Like what you did to help me last time, I hope this would make you feel better, Kagome

Kagome: (Cheeks turned crimson but smiled shyly and sweetly) It…helped…thanks Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (Smile) Okay! Let's go Kagome!

Kagome: Okay! Let's go!

Kagome regained her posture and does not feel as nervous as before. She ran towards Yuka's house together with Inuyasha and pressed the doorbell.

The door flung open and Yuka stood there.

Yuka: (Glared at Kagome, cold tone) What do you want

Kagome: I-I came to give you these assignments

Yuka: (Smirked at Kagome and then spotted Inuyasha staring intensively at her) Ah! Inuyasha! You came especially for me? That's so sweet! Come on in! (Pulled Inuyasha into the house)

Inuyasha: (Angry tone) OI! Let me go you! Damn you! OI!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha helplessly as she followed them in. Yuka managed to pull Inuyasha into the living room before he finally break out from her clutches. In the living room's sofa, there were two middle-aged man and woman.

Yuka: Mama, Papa, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What??? Wait I'm not-

The lady interrupts.

Mama: That's great! Papa and I were worried that you're unable to find a boyfriend but I guess we worry too much, right, Papa?

Papa: Yea, this young lad looks rather handsome, how long have you known our daughter?

Inuyasha: I-

Yuka: (Purposely interrupts) Papa, is there needless to say? We've known each other for quite a long time already and I- (Blushed) really love him

Inuyasha: Wha-

Papa: (Interrupts) Our dear daughter have finally found the man of her dreams, lad, can I ask you, what are your future plans with our daughter? Do you plan to marry her after you graduated and what do you want to work as?

Inuyasha: I DO-

Yuka: (Interrupts him again) Papa, don't ask him too much questions, it'll scare him. So as long as we love each other, nothing can break us apart, right Inuyasha? (Grabbed hold of his arm)

Inuyasha: DON'T-

Yuka: (Interrupts) Okay, Inuyasha and I shall get going now or we'll miss our movie date. Goodbye Papa and Mama!

Kagome: (Finally spoke) They're not dating.

Yuka glared at her.

Mama: Eh? What are you talking about, Kagome?

Kagome: (Polite tone) I say they're not dating. Inuyasha and I are the ones whom are dating

Papa: That's preposterous! How can that be possible! Yuka never tell lies especially to us!

Kagome: I'm telling the truth! Uncle, please believe me!

Inuyasha: It's-

Yuka: (Interrupts and immediately released her hands from Inuyasha's arm) Kagome, how could you?

Kagome looked at Yuka.

Yuka: How could you tell such a horrible lie? Inuyasha and I are truly the ones dating; the whole class is our witness, how can you tell such a lie without even battling an eyelid?

Kagome: I'm not lying! What I'm saying is the truth! Inuyasha and I are in love and-

Yuka: (Interrupts) I already told you that Inuyasha and I are dating and had told you numerous times to leave him alone, why won't you listen? I gave you so many chances and you refuse to cherish it! Kagome! I thought you are my friend!!!

Inuyasha: It-

Yuka: (Interrupts) How can you be so cruel? I-I'm pregnant!

Papa: You what???

Mama: Yuka??? You're pregnant???

Kagome: She's not pregnant! She's lying! Please do not believe her!

Papa: You shut up! You have no rights to talk!

Kagome: Uncle, could you just listen-

Papa: (Interrupts) Stop these lies! I will not believe these craps! Tell it to someone who is dumb enough to believe you!

Mama: Kagome, I've known you for many years and I know that you've been very good friends with Yuka and you should know that it is very wrong to hit on someone who is already attached and hurt your own friend

Kagome: Auntie, I did not do anything-

Mama: (Interrupts) I believe in Yuka and I know that you're sensible enough to differentiate between the right and the wrong

Inuyasha: I-

Papa: (Interrupts) Lad…since Yuka is pregnant…I order you to marry her as soon as possible

Inuyasha: WHA-

Yuka: (Interrupts) Papa, actually, Inuyasha and I had already came to a decision…that we will get married right after this semester, which is one week later, but Inuyasha, he's worried that he will not have enough money to marry me…so….

Papa: You don't have to worry about the money; I'll pay for both of your wedding for the time being, when this lad gets a stable job in future, he can return the money back to me

Inuyasha: I DO NO-

(Poor Inuyasha)

Kagome: (Interrupts) I object to this wedding!

Papa: (Stared at Kagome angrily) I said…you have no rights to talk

Kagome: Uncle, Auntie, for the last time, this is just a hoax! Yuka is not pregnant! She's lying!

Mama: Kagome, I thought you'd be sensible enough! How did you change so much? You weren't like that in the past. Kagome, I am so disappointed in you…I think your mother won't be pleased when she hears about this.

Kagome: (Started to get very agitated) Auntie, I'm not! I'm not the one who had changed! It's Yuka! She's been lying all these while and I-

Papa: (Flare up) YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DO NOT WELCOME YOU HERE!

Kagome: But I-

Papa: OUT NOW!!!

Kagome: (Calm herself down) Fine. But I'm leaving together with Inuyasha.

Mama: (Disappointed tone) Kagome, don't you have any shame at all?

Kagome: (Ignore her) Let's go Inuyasha (Pulled the hands of Inuyasha)

Yuka: (Pulled the hands of Kagome and threw them off Inuyasha) Let go of him

Kagome: (Stared at Yuka) I won't (Once again pull the hands of Inuyasha)

Yuka glared at them as they walked away. Yuka's parents tried to stop them but to no avail.

Mama: Papa, Kagome used to be a sweet girl and I really like her, I did not expect the drastic change in her.

Papa: She's just ill bred

Yuka: Papa, it's okay, Inuyasha won't fall for Kagome, he'll eventually come back to me

Yuka stifled a grin.

_I swear._

Outside Yuka's house

Kagome and Inuyasha are currently walking home, both of them not uttering a single word. After a few moments, Kagome finally took the initiative and spoke.

Kagome: (not looking at Inuyasha) Why didn't you speak just now

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Why didn't you speak just now when I was getting accused and scolded at?!

Inuyasha: Kagome, I know you're in a bad mood but didn't you see? I was deprived of the rights to speak! How could I even help you???

Kagome: Well, you could at least try!

Inuyasha: What? Okay, you know what? Since you're in a bad mood, I don't wish to quarrel with you

Kagome: What??? You're making it seems like it's my entire fault!

Inuyasha: I did not say that! Kagome, would you just calm down? I-

Kagome: (Interrupts, voice a little shaky) Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Every single thing is going against our favour! I really don't know how we can be together! I'm really going crazy! I can't stand this anymore! (Covered her face and cried)

Inuyasha: (Gently grab hold of her hand and spoke) Kagome, no matter what happens nothing and I mean nothing can break us apart

Kagome: But there are so many obstacles and so many people who are very dear to me that refuse to even believe me! I-I have no confidence…

Inuyasha: It doesn't matter. Kagome, I love you and you love me, both of us are completely aware of this, we do not need to bother about what others are thinking, I'm happy so as long as you are happy

Kagome: (Eyes teary, looked at Inuyasha seriously) Inuyasha…C-Can you guarantee that…we can be together?

Inuyasha: Yes, if not the moon might fall

Kagome: (Giggle) What kind of analogy is that?

Inuyasha: You know…I'm always bad at these sorts of stuffs but I at least managed to make you smile

Kagome: (smiled, guilty tone) Thanks Inuyasha…Sorry…that I always cry and lose my temper…must be really annoying huh

Inuyasha: (Shook his head) Nah, I have to make the sacrifice since you're going to be my future wife

Kagome: (Got a little infuriated) What? Sacrifice? Humph. Who says I'm going to marry you anyway?

Inuyasha: (Answered smugly and with lots of confidence) Of course you have to marry me, you are the only person who can tolerate my weird temper and I am the only person who can tolerate your weird behaviour also. Hmmm…when we get married, how shall you be addressed? Mrs Inuyasha? And how many children are you going to give birth to? I kind of dislike children, always remind me of Shippo, I think one is enough.

Kagome: What's wrong with Shippo? He's cute

Inuyasha: Pesky, annoying and likes to disturb me a lot.

Kagome: That's because he likes you

Inuyasha: Hah! Whatever

Inuyasha and Kagome chatted merrily on their way home. Kagome managed to regain her mood, and she's ready for the next challenge that she has to face the following day.

Nighttime came and Kagome was in her bedroom, all ready to sleep. After long hours of attempting to sleep, her eyes were still wide open, her mind full of worries. What would happen tomorrow? What would happen to Inuyasha? What exactly is Yuka planning right now? How is she going to handle all these things?

She felt extremely frustrated. As she looked around her surroundings, she suddenly felt very uneasy and nervy. Her heart was thumping, and bits of sweats started to form on her forehead. She was terrified. She was terrified to be alone.

She immediately stood up, opened the door and knocked onto Inuyasha's door with all her might.

The door swung open and Inuyasha stood there, yawning, his hair rather messy and his eyes were restless.

Inuyasha: (Weak and tired tone) Kagome? What are you doing at this time of the night? Shouldn't you be sleeping?

Kagome: (looked at Inuyasha, quivering) C-Can I…sleep with you tonight?

* * *

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the super late update. I had been really busy with the national exams. Phew...It is finally over.

Special (SUPER) Thanks to:

DmnU

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

italian-princess5540

jonasbrotherGirl

xxenchantixgirlxx

HALESlovesDEMONS

Inkspell12

ReedyRulz

iheartanime43

kagome328

theruthlesscow

britney

Erm. The next chapter will be a little R rated. So, if you guys aren't comfortable with this, I can exclude the part. Haha. Hope you like this chapter. If it ain't good, please tell me, I'll go and edit it. Of course, criticisms and feedbacks are mostly welcome! Take care now!

-Kristen-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rash

Kagome: (looked at Inuyasha, quivering) C-Can I…sleep with you tonight?

Inuyasha: (Dumbfounded by the sudden question, suddenly feel very energetic, eyes wide open) W-What?

Kagome: (Voice a little shaky, body started to shiver) I…don't want to be alone…I'm…really scared…

Inuyasha: (Very worried) Kagome, you okay?

Kagome: I-I am not okay…Inuyasha…I don't wish to call mama up…I don't want her to worry…so…can I?

Inuyasha: S-Sure…Kagome, come in…

Kagome: T-Thanks Inuyasha…

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she entered the room. He's kind of worried, not only to Kagome's sudden behaviour but also himself. How could he agree to stay in the same room as Kagome, someone who he loves so dearly? What if…I mean what if…he lose control and starts to kiss her or even worse…?

His eyes fell to her slender waist, then to her white nightgown with the bra barely visible beneath. He shook his head hardly to destroy all his dirty thoughts.

Inuyasha: (Closed the door and looked at Kagome awkwardly) Kagome, I'll sleep on the floor, you sleep on the bed (Got ready the blanket on the floor)

Kagome: (suddenly pull the hands of Inuyasha and blushed slightly) C-Can you sleep together with me…on the bed?

Inuyasha: (Blushed, nodded his head slightly (unknowingly did it)) S-Sure…

Inuyasha picked up the blanket that he had laid on the floor earlier and stuff it back into the closet, without folding it (of course, he still wasn't quite used).

Kagome: (looks at Inuyasha) You need to fold the blanket so that it can fit into the closet

Inuyasha: Whatever

Kagome: (Sighed) Come on, let me help you

Inuyasha placed the blanket on Kagome's hand roughly (as usual) and headed to the bed. A few minutes later, the blanket was neatly folded and placed into the closet. Kagome then lay down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha's heart was thumping. He could not help but feel nervous. He looked at Kagome while she was sleeping and felt an urge to hug her or even kiss her, but he refrained himself from doing so.

Inuyasha: (In thoughts) What was I thinking? If I really hug her or kiss her, Kagome will think that I'm a pervert! Besides…I'm not Miroku…why am I thinking of all these disgusting stuffs? Go to sleep Inuyasha!!! (Turned his back on Kagome)

Kagome opened her eyes suddenly and looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha, why did you keep moving?

Inuyasha: (A little shocked) Nothing…Just go to sleep, will ya

Kagome: It's very inconvenient, is it?

Inuyasha: No…it's not that…

Inuyasha closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and place one of her hands on Inuyasha's ear. Instantly, he blushed.

Inuyasha: (Heart racing) W-What are you doing Kagome?

Kagome: I miss your old self

Inuyasha: (Heart stopped racing, turned and look at Kagome) What's wrong with me now?

Kagome: Nothing's wrong. I just prefer your dog-ears; it's just so nice to touch and-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) Oi Kagome! Don't forget this, I change for your sake, so quit whining

Kagome: (Smiled and Whispered) I know…Thanks Inuyasha…for all you have done for me…

She leaned forward and hugged him.

Inuyasha: (Face turned crimson, suppressed the urge on kissing her) I-It's no problem…C-Can you stop hugging me

Kagome: Why not?

Inuyasha: (Nervous tone) H-Honestly speaking, I-It made me feel very uncomfortable…

Kagome: (Stop hugging Inuyasha) Uncomfortable as in? Oh, I get it. Inuyasha, you're having dirty thoughts

Inuyasha: Hell no!

Kagome: You pervert

Inuyasha: (Face Kagome once more) Look. I am not, okay?

Kagome: (smiled and looked at Inuyasha, straight into the eye) It's okay if you think of it

Inuyasha: (Heart started thumping faster than before) W-What?

Kagome: You can hug me, you can even kiss me…I won't mind…that's the purpose I came anyway…so don't be afraid…

Inuyasha remained silent. He glances at Kagome lovingly, his fingers started to run through her hair and he moved closer. _I can no longer suppress it…_ _Because I love her too much_

Kagome closed her eyes, all ready to accept the kiss.

Not long, their moist lips met and they kissed passionately. Inuyasha unknowingly started to pull down Kagome's nightgown straps and pulled her closer.

Moments later, Inuyasha suddenly stopped kissing her and look away.

Inuyasha: S-Sorry Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha…why…did you stop?

Inuyasha: I can't do this…it's very wrong…

Kagome: Inuyasha, even I do not mind…why would you mind?

Inuyasha: Because if I did something wrong towards you, it may be too late to salvage the situation…So…I cannot do this…

Kagome: Inuyasha…I don't understand why you reject me…I thought you love me

Inuyasha: Yes, I really love you. It's because of the love that I have for you that I'm afraid of the dire consequences that I might cause if I make the wrong move…I might even hurt you…

Kagome: Inuyasha…If I really get pregnant…I won't mind…

Inuyasha: Do you know what you are talking about?

Kagome: If I'm pregnant, we can be together, right?

Thoughts started to run through Inuyasha's mind. He felt that what Kagome said actually made sense. If she's pregnant, then no one would have the heart to break them up. However, deep inside his heart, he knows that Kagome is just saying it in a heat of moment.

Inuyasha: No, I don't believe that is the only way we can be together…

Kagome sat up, pulls Inuyasha up and looked at him.

Kagome: (grabbed hold of Inuyasha's head and looked at him) Is it that I am not sexy enough?

Inuyasha: W-What?

Kagome smiled and purposely pulled the nightgown lower.

Kagome: Do I look sexy enough for you?

Inuyasha: (Blushed) Kagome…please stop that…

Kagome slipped off her nightgown and looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome: How about now?

Inuyasha: (Closed his eyes) Kagome…please…

Kagome: Or shall I make the first move?

Inuyasha: (Opened his eyes) W-What-

Under the moonlight, she looked really alluring. Inuyasha's heart was pounding as Kagome moved closer. He closed his eyes and looked away.

Inuyasha: Kagome, I really love you. I know that you are feeling very terrible inside. So, please do not do something that would make you feel miserable. I don't wish to see that happening in you. There are plenty of ways to prove to others about our feelings. So, stop doing something that isn't your style at all…

Kagome looked away sorrowfully, she picked up her nightgown and wore it. Then, lay on the bed.

Kagome: (smiled, voice a little shaky) Once again, Inuyasha, you saved me…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: (looked at Inuyasha) C-Can you at least hug me to sleep?

Inuyasha: (lay back and grin a little) Sure.

Kagome moved closer and so did Inuyasha. He gently embraced her and Kagome did likewise.

Kagome: Hey Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: What

Kagome: Why did you like me?

Inuyasha: (Startled by the question by answered quickly) Because you are Kagome.

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha: And you? Why did you like me?

Kagome: Because you are Inuyasha, I like you for who you are

Inuyasha smiled and plants a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

_Thank you, Kagome, for letting me know you._

Hey guys, this is the 3rd last chapter, the final chapter will be coming out soon. I'm currently working on a new fanfic. Hehe.

Special Thanks to:

DmnU

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

italian-princess5540

jonasbrotherGirl

xxenchantixgirlxx

HALESlovesDEMONS

Inkspell12

ReedyRulz

iheartanime43

kagome328

theruthlesscow

britney

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

Firecrane930

Thanks so much for reading my story! I hope this chapter is ok...If it ain't, please tell me, I'll go edit it. Criticisms and feedbacks are mostly welcome! Please review! Thanks. Take care now.

-Kristen-

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to school.

Inuyasha: (Yawn) I'm so tired…all thanks to you, Kagome

Kagome: What? Why is it my fault?

Inuyasha: Because you talk too much last night

Kagome: Well, you talk a lot to me too

Inuyasha: Seriously speaking, don't ever come to my room again

Kagome: Why not?

Inuyasha: Because…seeing you in a nightgown makes me feel very queasy, my heart keeps pounding and my face turns really red-

Kagome: (interrupts) That's because you're a pervert.

Inuyasha: Hell no…It's just that…I never used to think that way in the past but now…ever since I became a human, I've been having thoughts and the strong feeling of…you know what I mean

Kagome: No, not really, I just know that you are a pervert

Inuyasha: I am not a pervert. Besides, who is the person who came to me anyway? Kagome, I think you are the real pervert over here

Kagome: What??? I wasn't in the right mind, okay

Inuyasha: That's an excuse. You can't control yourself when you sleep beside me, can't you?

Kagome: That's so not true

Inuyasha: Well…Kagome, congratulations for being a pervert.

Kagome: (smiled) Thank you. Since I'm a pervert, why don't we continue from last night?

Inuyasha: (Shocked) W-What?

Kagome: (Laughs) Why do you look so surprised? Are you excited? Oh, Inuyasha, I knew that you are truly the master pervert

Inuyasha: Oi Kagome!

Kagome: It's okay, even if you're a pervert, I still love you, come on, let's go, we'll be late if we don't hurry!

(Pulls Inuyasha's hand and ran to school)

When they reached school, the students in the class "warmly" welcomed them. They stared intensively and fiercely at them as they walked towards their seats.

Inuyasha: (Can't stand it anymore) Can you stop staring? It's annoying.

One boy stood up and talks.

Boy: Shouldn't you be accompanying Yuka since she isn't feeling too well?

Inuyasha: Don't see why I should do that

Boy: Heartless freak.

Inuyasha: (Stood up and bang the table furiously) What did you call me punk?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Calm down!

Boy: Shut your ass bitch!

Inuyasha: (Walked over to the boy's side and lifted him up (Very easily)) What did you call her, asshole?

Just then, there came a thug at the door. Yuka entered the classroom, glowing with radiance, shining like angel (of course to Inuyasha and Kagome, she just look like a pile of dung)

Yuka: (Smiling ecstatically) Hello everyone! I am back! (Spotted Inuyasha) Ah! Inuyasha darling! Put the poor boy down.

Inuyasha: (Glared at Yuka) Shut the hell up woman

Yuka: (smiled) Oh dear, you're shy again

Inuyasha violently threw the boy off his hand and walked towards Yuka.

Inuyasha: (Glared at her) You. Do you think that I do not dare to hit a woman?

Yuka: (Smiled) You do not have the guts, dear one

Inuyasha: Try me

Yuka: (Turned to face the class) Everyone! I have good news! Inuyasha and I are getting married next week, straight after this semester!

Ayumi: (Surprise tone) Both of you are getting married?

Yuka: Yea, we planned it long time ago.

Inuyasha: I-

Kagome: (Walked over and covered Inuyasha's mouth) Shh…don't talk…Just let me handle this

Inuyasha: Kagome, I need to say something. I already promise I'll protect you and I mean it

Kagome: (smiled) Whatever you had done for me is enough, let me do something for you, just this once

Inuyasha kept quiet.

Kagome: Yuka, stop your lies

Eri: Kagome, why won't you listen-

Kagome: (interrupts) Please shut your mouth when it doesn't concern you, will you, Eri?

Eri: What??? Kagome! You-

Kagome: (Interrupts) I said shut up

Eri remained silent; she was fuming with anger (but seriously, who cares).

Kagome: Yuka, if you're really pregnant, why don't you prove it

Yuka: (acts innocent) I don't wish the whole world to know…

Kagome: I promise to make it as secretive as possible, so why don't you go

Ayumi: Kagome, Yuka is pregnant, whether you believe is or not. And. She does not have to prove to anyone, especially you. (Face the class and shouts) Am I right, everyone?

Whole class: Yeah! So shut it, Kagome

Yuka: (Touched) Thanks you guys, for your trust. Be sure to turn up for the wedding!

Kagome pursed her lips as if trying hard to control her anger. She finally could not withstand it anymore; she lifted her right hand and gave a tight slap to Yuka. The slap sent her flying towards the floor.

Yuka: (Eyes turned teary) Ow

Kagome: (Blew her top) I cannot take it anymore. Okay, you know what? You can continue your lies. And. (Turns to face the class) you all do not need to throw me out. I WILL LEAVE NOW! Come on Inuyasha, let's go! (Pulls Inuyasha away)

Surprisingly, no one stopped them. (Actually, I think no one DARES to stop them. Kagome was really scary when she was angry, even Inuyasha shivered a little)

Outside the school

Kagome: (Took in the fresh air and smiled) Inuyasha, the slap I gave Yuka really made me feel much better

Inuyasha: (smiled) I'm glad, Kagome

Silence fell for a moment before Inuyasha spoke once more.

Inuyasha: Kagome, there is something I want to tell you

Kagome: (looked at Inuyasha, in really good mood) What is it?

Inuyasha: (took in a deep breath) I've decided to proceed on with the wedding

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Erm. I hope this chapter is okay. It's rather short cause' I sort of ran out of ideas. Haha. Next chapter would be the last.

Special thanks to:

DmnU

xxenchantixgirlxx

jonasbrotherGirl

italian-princess5540

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Britney

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

Inu Fan

CanYouTurnMyBlackRosesRed

Clipse

theruthlesscow

kagome328

iheartanime43

ReedyRulz

Inkspell12

HALESlovesDEMONS

Firecrane930

Thank you so much for reading my story! Criticism and feedbacks are mostly welcome! Take care now!

-Kristen-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Finale

Inuyasha: I've decided to proceed on with the wedding

Kagome widened her eyes in disbelief.

Kagome: You what? You must be joking right?

Inuyasha: No, I am not. I'm serious.

Kagome hung her head low. Then, all of a sudden she lifted up her head and glared at Inuyasha fiercely.

Kagome: (Pointed at Inuyasha) INUYASHA OSUWARI!!!!

Inuyasha landed onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. He painfully looks at Kagome and started to talk.

Inuyasha: Oi Kagome! Why did you do that for?!

Kagome: Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. OSUWARI!

Inuyasha's beads jerked him forward onto the floor continuously.

Inuyasha: Oi Kagome! Stop it! Will you just listen to me?!

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and frowned.

Inuyasha: Look, I am not going to really marry her, I have my plans, okay?

Kagome: (Still fuming, fold her arms and looked at Inuyasha) What do you mean?

Inuyasha: I'm going to scare Yuka away

Kagome: How are you going to do it?

Inuyasha: You will eventually find out on the wedding day itself, but, you must make sure you turn up; I need your support too, Kagome

Kagome: (Stop folding her arms, let out a sigh of relief) For a second I thought you really fell in love with Yuka. Sorry Inuyasha, here, let me help you up (Gently pulls Inuyasha up)

Inuyasha: Don't worry about it, Kagome; I'll make sure Yuka cries in horror next week

Back in school

Inuyasha: (entered the classroom and pulls Yuka up) Oi woman, I'll promise to marry you next week

Yuka: (Widen her eyes) Really?

Inuyasha: (Twitch his eyes) Yes

Yuka: (Grin from ear to ear) That's great! You see, I had already place an appointment with the wedding planner, we still have to try our outfits, there was one wedding gown that I really like and a tuxedo that I think will look good on you and-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) I'll marry you only on one condition

Yuka: Anything you wish, my dear!

Inuyasha: Kagome must be present on that day

Yuka: (smiled) Sure, so as long as agree with the wedding, I have no problem inviting her, she can be the bridesmaid also, if she wants

Inuyasha: (In thoughts) What the heck is a bridesmaid and a tu-xe-du? What's up with this world (Looks at Yuka and answered coldly) Yea, whatever

The next day in the wedding shop

Yuka invited Kagome along to the wedding shop for her to choose her bridesmaid gown.

Ayumi: Kagome, you should be thankful that Yuka still treats you like a sister after all you had done to her

Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored her.

Ayumi: What's up with that look? Kagome don't ignore me when I am talking to you!

Kagome stood up, took a purple coloured bridesmaid gown and entered the fitting room. Of course, this left Ayumi fuming.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was trying on his groom's tuxedo.

Inuyasha: Damn it. Stupid thing, what is it make of anyway? (In thoughts) Well…at least this is easier than fightinh Naraku

A few moments later, Yuka stepped out of the fitting room. She was wearing a white coloured gown with spaghetti straps and to be honest, she looked quite stunning.

Ayumi: Oh! Yuka, you look absolutely beautiful!

Yuka: Really? (Blushed) Well, I have to look my best for the groom. Is he out yet?

Ayumi: Nop-

They were interrupted when Inuyasha step out of the fitting room. His hair was a little messy since he had problems putting them on. However, the tuxedo really suited him. It was white in colour while the bow tie was black; he looks like a prince to Yuka.

Yuka: (walk towards Inuyasha, place her hand on his chest) You…look really handsome

Inuyasha: (looked at Yuka from head to toe) Well, I know for one thing that this thing that you are wearing is rather beautiful _on Kagome_

Kagome stepped out of the fitting room and everyone was staring at her as if an angel had fallen from the sky. Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth agape.

Kagome was wearing a strapless purple coloured bridesmaid long dress. It definitely brought up all her charms.

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly at Kagome.

Inuyasha: She's beautiful

Ayumi: Yea… (Shook her head) Inuyasha! You should be paying attention to Yuka and not Kagome! Well, I personally think that the bride is still the prettiest

Inuyasha: Yeah…_right_

Yuka glared at Kagome fiercely.

_You are not going to snatch him away again._

**The following week during the wedding**

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you sure about this?

Inuyasha: Trust me Kagome, I know what I am doing

The church bell rang and the ceremony begins. Inuyasha was seen in the front of the aisle, looking really bored. The door opened and children were seen throwing flowers. Yuka was brought in along side with her father; she smiled shyly as she approaches Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (In thoughts) Can't this thing go faster?

Finally, she reached him and took his arm. Then the priest spoke.

Priest: Do you Yuka, promise to love and care for this man until the day you die?

Yuka: Yes, I do

Priest: Do you Inuyasha, promise-

Inuyasha: (Interrupts) Nope, not gonna agree with that.

Yuka: (looked at Inuyasha, shocked) What did you say???

Inuyasha: I said I'm not gonna marry you, bastard. (Turned to face the crowd) There is something I must confess. I, Inuyasha, am not a human.

Crowd: (whispered to one another) What is he talking about?

Inuyasha: I am born a Half-demon and I do not belong to this era.

Yuka: What are you talking about? Are you crazy?

Inuyasha: I ain't, woman. And also, I kill demons at the other side of the world, along side with Kagome and my other companions. And this thing (Took out the necklace) is the Beads of Subjugation. Whenever Kagome says OSWARI, the beads would yank forward and I will fall to the ground (Turned to Kagome) Kagome, say Osuwari

Kagome: No…I'll hurt you

Inuyasha: It's okay, just say it

Kagome: (closed her eyes, took in a deep breath) Osuwari

Inuyasha fell to the floor with a loud "thud". Though painful, he forced himself to stand up.

Inuyasha: See, I ain't kidding, right?

Yuka: Do you really hate me that much that you are embarrassing me this way?

Inuyasha: Yes, bastard, you have no idea how much I do

Yuka glared at Inuyasha.

Yuka: You must be nuts! Why did I even like you? You're a nut case! (Attempted to run away)

Inuyasha: (Pulled her) Wait. Shouldn't I be responsible for the baby? We should get married, no matter how crazy I am. I'm sure you won't mind

Yuka: Who are you kidding? I'm not gonna ruin my future for you! I'm not even pregnant!

Whisperings were heard.

Yuka: (turned to face the crowd) Yes, that's right, I'm not pregnant. I lied so that he can accept me. But now, I wouldn't marry him even if he's the last man on Earth. Also (Turned to Kagome) You can have him if you like him so much. Now would you excuse me, I have to go

Yuka then walked out of the church in huff. The whole bunch of students that came for the wedding scolded Yuka while she walked out of the church.

When they saw Kagome, they did not bother to apologize. Probably because they still think that she stole Inuyasha away from Yuka.

However, Kagome did not mind at all. She was happy that finally, she could be together with Inuyasha.

On their way home

Kagome: Inuyasha, that was brilliant! How did you think of all these?

Inuyasha: The only thing that came to my mind is that in this world, no girls would be crazy enough to marry a demon.

Kagome: I don't think they think you're a demon, they just think that you're mad

Inuyasha: Hah! Whatever. So as long as she stop provoking me, who cares if they think I'm crazy or not

Kagome: (smiled) You did well, Inuyasha, I'm so proud of you

Inuyasha: (Blushed) Yea? You really think so? Hah! I'm a genius, aren't I?

Kagome: (Nods her head) Yes, you are.

Inuyasha: Hah! I know. I knew that I could solve this. "Kagome, just leave it to me" was all I said and I did it, didn't I?

Kagome: (Got impatient) Yea, you did it

Inuyasha: Come on Kagome, you should be proud that you have such a wonderful and reliable future husband

Kagome: Yes, okay, I got it, now would you stop-

Inuyasha: Hah! Oi Kagome, tell me that I'm great again! Like the time I defeated Naraku!

Kagome: Inuyasha. (Closed her eyes and walked away) OSUWARI

Inuyasha: Ka- (Yanked forward and hit onto the floor) OW! Oi Kagome! What do you think you are doing?!

Kagome: (looked at Inuyasha and walked away) Ah Shuddup will ya?

Inuyasha: (painfully stood up) Kagome, sometimes I have no idea what is going on in your mind

Kagome: (Stopped for a while, turned and look at Inuyasha) Are you coming or not?

Inuyasha: (Smile) But I still love you (Ran towards Kagome and gently held her hand)

Because you give me the reason to live and to be happy.

They looked at each other blissfully.

_Thank you, Inuyas__ha for all you have done for me._

-The End-

* * *

Hey guys,

This is the final chapter of this story. Hope you guys like it. If not, well, just accept it.

Special thanks to:

DmnU

xxenchantixgirlxx

jonasbrotherGirl

italian-princess5540

MCRsBabeluvsinuyasha

Britney

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

Inu Fan

CanYouTurnMyBlackRosesRed

Clipse

theruthlesscow

kagome328

iheartanime43

ReedyRulz

Inkspell12

HALESlovesDEMONS

Firecrane930

EmoRocker girl

reader238

smurfers21

kagome_inuyasha

Thank you so much for reading my story! Hope you guys like it! As usual, criticisms and feedback are mostly welcome! Take care now!

* * *


End file.
